Last Request
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: Polly has a 15 year old sister Lilly, Lilly relied on her older sister to look after her, but Polly's need to help people has left her stabbed to death, her final request being to Jeff and Dixie to look after her sister, and stop her going into the care system, this request is going to be more difficult than the couple orgiannally thought. PLEASE R&R XXX
1. Chapter 1

**Don't even know where this idea came from, Have nothing to lose by posting so I have. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far xxx**

* * *

"LILLY, COME ON SCHOOL!" Polly shouted cheerfully up the stairs to her younger sister, who was still probably in bed, Polly sighed as she got no reply so ran up the stairs, finding her sister pulling the covers over her head as she had heard Polly coming.

"Come on sleepy" Polly pulled away the covers, making her sister glare at her then blinking her eyes, so they could adjust to being open,

"How can you be so enthusiastic in mornings" Lilly grumbled, slowly sitting up and running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Look outside it's lovely and sunny" Polly ripped open the curtains, letting the light beam in.

"And cold" Lilly added getting out of bed, it wasn't normal for a 15 year old, to be living with her sister who was only in her early twenties, but after their parents died they only had each other.

"I do wish you would keep your room tidy once in a while, isn't this your maths homework?" She picked up a booklet that was in the middle of a pile of clothes, flicking through the booklet seeing none of the questions had been answered.

"Yep" Lilly replied, standing up and doing some stretches trying to wake herself up.

"Well when is it due in?" Polly questioned,

"Yesterday"

"You need to keep up to date with these things, clear your mind" Polly picked up some of her clothes, putting them on the empty bed.

"You and me aren't exactly on the same page, with your hippy talk" Lilly pulled her school clothes out of the pile of clothing,

"It's not hippy" Polly defended herself, hitting her sister with the unfinished homework booklet.

"I'll make you some toast for when your down" She left going back down the stairs, so her sister could get dressed. They looked completely different, but there was a similarity for example they were both small, but that was around it. Lilly had long blonde hair with green eyes, then Polly had a short cut which consisted of many different colours just the way she liked it. Opening the cupboards and looking at the near enough empty content, she was struggling deeply with money but she didn't want to admit this to her little sister as she was supposed to be the one looking after her, she didn't want to let Lilly down. She had thought of asking Jeff or Dixie for help, but that would be admitting she wasn't coping which she wasn't but Lilly relied on her, this made Polly work hard to earn enough money for them both to live off. This was hard as being a paramedic, she wasn't earning a lot but she did her best with what she had. Most of the bread had gone off, except for one slice which she was going to give to Lilly, she couldn't send her to school with no breakfast even if it meant going without herself, she had tried of thinking of other ways to make some extra cash but could think of nothing.

Polly had thought of asking Jeff and Dixie for help on many occasions, but she came to the conclusion that they had their own problems and she wouldn't be one of them.

Lilly entered the kitchen looking dead on her feet, sitting herself at the kitchen table as Polly put a plate of toast in front of her.

"Have you got P,E today?"

"Why else would I have your jacket" Lilly mumbled, as Polly looked at her realising she was wearing one of her jackets, she didn't mind as long as Lilly was warm.

"Charming, I'm working a bit later tonight so would you mind meeting me at the ambulance bay?"

"Sure" Lilly replied once finishing her toast, placing the plate in the washing up bowl.

"Right, I am going to have to go before Dixie sacks me" Polly hugged her sister nearly knocking her off her feet with her enthusiasm.

"Careful it is still early" Lilly groaned, but hugging her sister back.

"Stop complaining, come on get yourself to school I don't want another call saying you have skived" Polly ushered her out the house, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say sis, say hi to Jeff and Dix for me"

"Always do, oh I love you" Polly hugged her again, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too sis" Lilly and Polly smiled at each other, than left in their separate directions.

Polly arrived at work her usual cheery self, hugging Jeff from behind.

"Talk about catching me off guard princess" Jeff jumped at the sudden wrap of arms around his neck, but he knew instantly it was Polly.

"So how are you today then Jeff?" She asked, grinning at the sight of her friend.

"Good, how are you and Lilly then?" Jeff had taken a shine to Lilly although she was nothing like Polly, she still had the same way of being different in her personality. He always offered in any way he could to help Polly look after her, as had Dixie.

"Yeah she is good stealing my clothes again though" Polly laughed, then Dixie joined the conversation.

"Bless her, come on your working with me today" Dixie offered her a polo mint as the packet was in her hand, then moving it away as soon as Jeff's hand came into reach.

"Hey," Jeff exclaimed feeling left out that he wasn't eating a sweet.

"Get your own Collier" She placed the mints back into her pocket, making Jeff glare at her menacingly. Neither Jeff or Dixie expected the day to end as it did.

"It's ok kid you're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine" Jeff looked at Polly who was lying on the trolley which him and Dixie were rushing to the lift, she had her hands on a stab wound to her chest. Her lips were going blue and she had lost a lot of blood, going into the life Jeff and Dixie gave all their attention to Polly.

"I don't think I'm gonna make the pub Jeff" Polly could feel herself drifting away, everything fading into the background.

"Course you are," Although deep down Jeff knew what was coming.

"Please look after Lilly, she can't go into care" Polly used all her energy to say these words.

"She won't have to because you are gonna be fine" Jeff could feel his tears falling seeing his friend in this state, the girl that was so full of energy and life now lying next to him struggling to cling onto life.

"Dixie…" She gasped, knowing that she wasn't going to be ok she didn't want Lilly to be in care.

"We won't let her go into care sweetheart" Dixie stroked her hair, comforting her in her final moments of being conscious, not knowing how hard this promise was going to be to keep.

As soon as the lift doors opened, they rushed her into resus placing her onto the bed. While Jay rushed off, coming back with Mr Jordan although deep down Jeff and Dixie already knew she was gone. They stood watching on feeling helpless knowing there was nothing they could do, nothing they could do to bring her back as the monitor gave off a loud beep.

"Can someone chase the bloods" Zoe called as Dylan ran off,

Lilly entered the ED, looking around for her sister wondering where she had got to. When she did enter everything was hectic a woman was being restrained by police, she looked around feeling scared and wanting comfort from her sister. She could see Jeff and Dixie from behind in resus, she knew they would know where Polly was so she decided to go over to them, but was stopped by Noel,

"Lilly don't go in there" He called trying to stop her seeing what she saw.

"Why?" She questioned so innocently, then knowing why as she saw it was Polly lying on the bed in resus bleeding, she went in without hesitation.

"Polly?" She could feel herself gasping for air as she heard the long beeping from the machines, she tried to go over to her sister, but Jeff caught her in time so she couldn't see clearly what Polly looked like, he hoped she hadn't already seen too much. He pulled her close, hiding her view of her sister.

"Shhh shhh it's going to be ok" He held her tight, he could feel her crying.

"Time of death, 21:32" Nicks voice breaking the news made everyone silent except the sobs from different people. Jeff and Dixie looked to each other both were crying, then looked to the girl in Jeff's arms, knowing they were going to have to try and fore fill Polly's last request.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeff we can't keep her here" Dixie mouthed but her eyes watering at the sight of her friend lying dead a few feet away.

"I know..." Jeff replied, but too shocked to move thinking of how he could have stopped Polly from getting killed, they should have gone down to find her earlier they shouldn't have left her, then maybe Lilly would still have a sister and they would still have their friend.

They got a lot of sympathy as they walked out of resus, but non of them wanted it each of them wanted to be treated normally, but everybody was avoiding them scared of what they were going to say as they didn't want to offend them. Lilly moved herself from Jeff's grasp not wanting to feel affection from anyone but her sister. But as long as Jeff and Dixie could see her they wern't to fussed on whether she wanted to be hugged or not.

When they got home, Lilly looked around she had never been in their home before, Jeff and Dixie watched her look around but not saying anything. Jeff and Dixie looked to each other, neither of them expected this to ever happen they didn't even have a room where Lilly could sleep, there was only two rooms one was Dixie's the other Jeff's.

"Does anybody want a drink?" Dixie's voice broke the silence but not the tension, nobdy replied to Dixie, Lilly just sat on the chair in a daze while Jeff looked at his uniform seeing Polly's blood he ran to the sink in which he threw up. So much had happened it one day, they started off as laughing and joking but ending the day losing a close friend and gaining young teen that they were expected to look after. Dixie rubbed Jeff's back as he continued to be sick,

"It's ok Jeff, it's ok" They both said this to each other, even though they didn't know if it was all going to be ok, but they had to reassure each other. Jeff soon finished being sick and took of his first top so he just had his white shirt on, the one that was lying on the floor had traces of Polly's blood making him feel more queasy.

"Dix how can you say it's going to be ok. Pols is dead" he continued to sob, not bothering to wipe away the tears as he only knew they would fall back.

Dixie didn't reply just looked at him with teary eyes, she knew Polly was dead but she didn't know how to accept it. They both held each other in a tight embrace crying on each other's shoulders, feeling the others sadness and emotion. They were normally ones to stay strong but this time they couldn't how could they?

After a good ten minutes spent of tears being shed, they went in the living room where Lilly was on the sofa hugging her knees feeling completly lost.

"Lilly..." Dixie questioned sitting next to her, neither of them knew how to handle a 15 year old girl, let alone one who had just lost her sister, her only family. They didn't have a clue what to say.

"Yeah" Lilly replied weakly not lifting her head to either of them.

"Are you ok?" after asking this Dixie realised it would be a stupid question to ask.

"What do you think?" Lilly lifted her head, and Dixie could see where she had been crying mourning her sister.

"I'm sorry" Dixie apologised at the stupid question.

"You wern't the one that stabbed her, you have nothing to be sorry for" Lillys remarked Jeff and Dixie they didn't say about Polly being stabbed.

"Sweetheart how did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out" Jeff looked to Dixie, knowing he didn't pull her back in time, Dixie sighed rubbing her hand on Lillys arm.

"You shouldn't have had to see that" Dixie spoke softy, feeling bad that Lilly had seen her older sister die.

"Was she awake...?" Jeff and Dixie could see Lilly was about to break down. Jeff took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Not for long, she did love you" Jeff sat next to her, Polly had been going on about her all day.

"Doesn't matter now does it" Lilly began to sob feeling alone in the way she had no family left. Dixie hugged her and Lilly allowed her too, none of them knew how they would cope, Pollys death effected each on of them in a different way.

"Come on love it's been a long day" Dixie ushered Lilly upstairs she slept in Jeff's room and Jeff was going to sleep on the sofa, but Dixie invited him in her room to stay the night. She didn't want to be alone after what had happened, lying in bed in an embrace they began to discus things.

"Dixie how are we going to cope with a kid?"

"Haven't thought that far myself Jeffrey" Dixie replied trying to hold herself together, they were both trying and both failing to do this.

"We need to try, for Pols sake" Jeff said rubbing his eyes and tears.

In the morning Lilly sat up, she didn't sleep much just sat in the dark silently, she didn't know what she was going to do without her older sister looking after her. She didn't know what else to do, so she changed out of the shirt and shorts she had been given last night, and into her uniform the was crumbled on the floor. Getting it on she then went downstairs were Jeff and Dixie were sat at the table, Dixie noticed Lilly first.

"Lilly you can't be serious, not even me and Jeff are going to work, go back upstairs and get some rest,"

"I'm going to have to go at some point, might as well get it over and done with"

"She is right Dix, maybe we should be getting ready for work they are low on paramedics as it is" Jeff sat up, wanting to distract himself from what was really happening.

Half an hour later, Jeff and Dixie were ready for work, and Lilly was ready for school.

"Do you need anything from your house?" Dixie asked as she shut the door after the three of them.

"No I have everything" Lilly mumbled, when she arrived at school it was empty outside as the other students had gone in a long time ago.

Jeff and Dixie went into the ambulance bay, everyone asking them if they were ok they would just nod not really wanting to talk to anybody but each to avoid as much people as they could, they went to their ambulance sitting and waiting for a shout.

"Jeff what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't even got a room spare for her to stay in" Dixie rubbed her eyes, confused as to what her and Jeff were going to do about the situation they were in.

"I could give up mine?"

"Then where will you sleep"

"There is another room in the house"

"My room, you are joking" Dixie sounded appalled at Jeff's suggestion, even though she shared a bed with him the previous night, and deep down she thought it would be comforting with him in her room with her.

"It's the only way it will work, the both if us won't be able to fit in mine"

"Fine…" Dixie was defeated, not knowing what other options they had.

"But Jeff we can barely cope looking after ourselves, let alone Lilly as well" She fiddled with her buttons on her jacket.

"Well there is one other option princess" They were interrupted by a shout, Jeff drove while and Dixie sorted out the patients in the back, the day seemed to go really fast. Until Tess came over with another woman,

"Dixie, this is Clara she will be Lilly's social worker" Dixie looked at the woman and shook her hand, then gazed to Tess who mouthed ' Sorry I had too ' Dixie nodded understanding then led the woman to where Jeff was standing holding his Tea but not drinking any of it.

"Jeff this is Clara" Dixie introduced her, as Jeff looked up obviously having been crying.

"I believe you are Mr and Mrs Collier, close friends of Polly Emerson"

"Yeah we were" Jeff replied feeling new tears forming at hearing Polly's name.

"I understand this is a hard time, where is Lilly?" She looked around wondering where Lilly was.

"School" Jeff said, watching Clara's face drop.

"You really thought that was best?"

"Well, we thought it would give her something to take her mind off things" Dixie answered for Jeff.

"Take her mind off things, she has just seen her sister die, school is the last place she should be." The social worker frowned, folding her arms at Jeff and Dixie.

"It was her who wanted to go" Jeff took a sip of his tea for the first time, feeling his throat drying.

"I will be coming round later tonight, I believe this is your residency?" She showed Dixie a piece of paper with an address on, it was indeed her and Jeff's address so she nodded, watching Clara who was still frowning leave.

Lilly didn't pay much attention in lessons, she was now looking around as it was lunch when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lilly," Rochell gave her friend a hug, and led her to where her and the rest of her friends were sitting in a spot in the middle of the field.

"Lilly what's up" Cally stood up, taking puff of the cigarette she was holding, while the rest of them were sharing out a bottle of what looked like water, but was actually Vodka.

"Nothing" Lilly replied, looking at the large group sat on the floor.

"Here look like you could use it" Cally lit her a cigarette, then handed it to her along with the bottle, Lilly hesitated at first, but she had nothing to lose by taking what was on offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly took the cigarette and had some puffs, then drunk the Vodka after,

"Better?" Cally questioned, hands on her hips.

"Cheers," Lilly gave the bottle back to Cally and sat on the floor finishing her cigarette then putting it out on the grass. Once the bell went they all left for lessons, Shannon and Lilly heading for maths.

"Lilly what is the matter?" Shannon asked putting her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Nothing, don't worry" Lilly's assurance didn't go that far, as Shannon still remained suspicious.

Meanwhile Jeff and Dixie were standing opposite the wall in which people had been placing flowers for Polly, her collection of flowers was growing. Dixie couldn't take it much longer and burst out into tears crying into Tess, she pulled away a few seconds later feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Do you want to go out for a drink" Tess offered.

"No, I need to pick up Lilly" Dixie wiped away her tears, leaning into Jeff.

"I signed to do another shift so I will be home later" Jeff pecked her on the cheek, and left to get back to work. Dixie knew what Jeff was doing, he was working extra shifts to take his mind of things and she was worried about him.

When she waited in the car, she rested her head on the steering wheel waiting for Lilly. When she got in the car, Dixie became suspicious as she could smell cigarettes on her.

"You ok Lilly?"

"No…" She replied her eyes watering, she sat looking out the windscreen, listening to Dixie speak.

"There is going to be a social worker coming around later this evening"

"Right" Lilly ran her hand through her hair, leaning on the window as Dixie started driving home. When she arrived, Dixie got out the car and opened the door to the house, where Lilly went to sit on the chair going on her phone. Dixie didn't know if this was normal or not, she made herself a cup of tea then sat in the front room with her. Neither of them talked Dixie didn't know what to say, and Lilly didn't feel like talking.

The door opened revealing Jeff, this was two hours after Lilly and Dixie had arrived home.

"Jeff can I have a word mate" Dixie ushered Jeff into the kitchen closing the door behind them

"What is it?" Jeff asked, getting some water from the fridge.

"It's Lilly" Dixie started, making Jeff stop at what he was doing once hearing Lilly's name

"What about Lilly?" He questioned,

"I think she has been smoking" Jeff sighed at Dixie's words and left the kitchen sitting next to Lilly, he could understand why she thought she had been smoking as she smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Princess we know you're not coping" Jeff started, as Lilly looked to the ground away from him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you have been smoking, and I know for a fact you have never smoked before" he knew this as Polly had told him about her friends smoking, but Lilly never did.

"How do you know that I have been smoking?"

"The smell gives it away quite easily"

"Does it" Lilly replied bluntly, not looking up from the floor.

"Look, I'm not angry just disappointed you shouldn't have done it" Jeff put his arm around Lilly as the door started to knock, Dixie let the social worker in, who sat opposite Lilly.

"Hello Lilly, I'm Clara" She held out her hand for Lilly to shake it, but she just stared at it like it was some sort of weapon.

"I have been ringing around a few places, and at the moment we are unable to find you a foster family but there is a care home willing to take you today" Dixie and Jeff exchanged glances, then looked to the social worker.

"I'm sorry you have lost us love" Dixie didn't understand what she was saying, it had been a long day, and she wasn't making any sense to her.

"I'm sorry for me saying this Mrs Collier, but do you actually have any experience in looking after children"

"No…" Dixie replied, sitting herself next to Jeff.

"You are all mourning Polly, and Lilly will need help and support through this, we can give her this, the home is only ten minutes away" The social worker rationalised, and found the closest home as she could, being successful.

"We can handle it" Jeff answered, but not sure how as he could barely handle Polly's death himself let alone support Lilly through it too.

"I don't think you can, I mean if you want to fight for custody of her you can try, but it would be a long tiring process which would probably end in you losing anyway, either way she has to come with me today, I will give you some time to say goodbye"


	4. Chapter 4

Within a month of being in the care home it was obvious Lilly didn't fit in, she spent most of her time out with her friends, the head social worker at the care home tried to steer her away from them but the care homes disapproval of her friends drove her further towards them.

Jeff and Dixie felt bad, they went to try and see her multiple times but whenever they did she was out, although they did enjoy her visits to the ambulance bay they always wanted her to feel welcome. Polly's funeral was hard, Dixie was a little worried about Lilly not once at the funeral did she cry, she just looked blank lost in her own mind. They tried to snap her out of it, but couldn't this is what worried them most that they were unable to snap her out of her trances.

"Lilly… Lilly…" Dixie shook Lilly as she stood in front of the wall where Polly's flowers were, Lilly was in one of her dazes looking at the wall, it took a while for her to come back to reality.

"Yeah" Lilly snapped out of it, turning to Dixie.

"Are you ok?" Dixie asked putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder, a little hard making Lilly stumble back Dixie took hold of her arm quickly balancing her.

"Yeah fine," she replied moving her hand to her head giving it a little rub.

"You haven't been eating again have you?"

"I have…"

"When?" Dixie folded her arms raising her eyebrows, her and Jeff knew she was regularly smoking as they could smell it on her, but the not eating was becoming more of a problem.

"Yesterday" Lilly continued to rub her head, remembering the last thing she ate was a slice of toast yesterday morning.

"Come on" Dixie led Lilly into the ambulance bay, where she made her eat a sandwich watching her take every bite.

"So how is the home?" Dixie asked, swinging around in her chair.

"It's alright" Lilly said, putting the wrapper in the bin and leaned on the wall.

"Alright?"

"There is just too much going on, they don't like me Dixie" Lilly looked to the ground, feeling hated around the home, feeling like she had no family left.

"I'm sure that's not true" Dixie stood up going over to where Lilly was standing.

"Shannon comes around a lot though, or we go out"

"Do I want to know where?"

"Not really" This is one of those rare moments where Dixie saw Lilly smile, but it didn't last for long her face soon went into a blank expression.

"Polly….Polly really liked you and Jeff. That was all she went on about," Lilly could feel her eyes watering but managed to hold back the tears.

"It's funny that, because on shouts she always went on about you" Dixie added, putting her arms around Lilly.

"Best be off, should have been back half an hour ago" Lilly pulled out looking at the clock that was on the wall.

"Well tell them you were with me" Dixie didn't want her getting into trouble; this was the last thing Lilly needed.

"Wish that made a difference" Lilly waved to Dixie then left the bay, heading to catch the bus back.

When she got back, she ignored all the children running around by going on her phone to text Shannon. She could feel somebody breathing down her neck so turned seeing David, the boy that continued to harass her.

"Have you got nothing better to do?" she went up the stairs trying to get away from him.

"Nope, so what are you doing later babe?"

"Staying as far away from you as possible and I am not your babe" Lilly scowled, going into her room but David followed her in.

"Excuse me, I think one of the rules here is no boys in girls rooms, just because you are the oldest doesn't give you exceptions"

"There is also a rule on no smoking" He pointed to the packet of cigarettes, which were underneath her scarf.

"There is also a law on no murder, and I will not be held responsible for my actions if you don't leave" Lilly raised her voice, while David smirked then left. Standing on her bed, she could reach the smoke alarm she pulled it off, taking out the batteries so she could smoke without setting of the fire alarm. She jumped as the door opened,

"Shit Shannon don't do that" she exclaimed coughing as she inhaled more smoke than usual.

"Sorry, you are coming tonight?" Shannon sat on the bed next to Lilly,

"Where?" Lilly put out the cigarette in the ash tray she had hidden in her draw.

"Taylors party, she invited you well she got me to invite you" Shannon pulled out her phone,

"Sure but you will have to help me get out"

"Always do don't I?" The pair smiled as Lilly got on some clothes, shorts and a blouse. As they planned there way of escape, which mainly consisted of climbing down the drain pipe so they didn't get spotted by a social worker, then ran until they were out of sight and could walk.

Jeff and Dixie had finished their shift, and were now at home with their feet up on the sofa.

"We should have fought for her Jeff" Dixie fiddled with the loose thread on the pillow while talking, feeling bad that Lilly didn't like the home.

"You heard the woman Dix, neither of us even know how to look after a kid I proved that with John and Sophia"

"The situation is a little different than the one with John and Sophia though isn't it"

"Exactly and I don't want to mess up her life any more than it already is" Jeff didn't want to let her down, he felt that he would fail her as a parent like he did with John and Sophia.

"Jeff we are all she has got, she already smokes we need to help her before she gets herself in anymore trouble, never mind the fact she nearly passed out earlier as she forgot to eat" Dixie exclaimed making Jeff look at her concerned.

"She nearly passed out"

"Yeah she forgot to eat again" Jeff sighed.

Meanwhile with Lilly the party had got off to a good start, however she didn't notice she was being watched.

"Just going to go toilet" She told Shannon placing her drink on the side, nobody noticed as a figure went passed dropping some white powder in her drink. Once Lilly came out she went back to her drink, it tasted a little different but she thought it was just where she had already had a bit to drink. It was nearing the early hours of the morning, when it ended. Lilly started the walk home, feeling really strange, she knew she drank alcohol before but it never affected her like this. The most worrying thing was that she heard footsteps behind her, her whole body was feeling heavy and weak making her fall to the ground on all fours.

"Well, well, you aren't feeling so strong now are you?"

"David?" She questioned recognising the voice, but scared as she was pushed to the floor with his hands holding her down.

"No please" She stammered but weakness taking over.

"Shhh, you won't want to fight this" She heard the sound of somthing being unzipped, trying to find strength to get up, but she had nothing left.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain for Lilly was excruciating, this being her first time and by no means was David being gentle, she tried to picture herself somewhere else but it was no good. He continued to call her names as he raped her, for Lilly everything was too much leading to her passing out having no defences left. Her body was in his hands, he did as he pleased without having to worry about her screaming for help or struggling. He didn't stop until it was light, scared that somebody would find and catch him, he put on his clothes and left her lying there.

Lilly awoke a few minutes later her body aching everywhere, sitting herself up she realised her clothes had been torn. Beggining to feel drowsy she sat herself up slowly, once standing up she leant against the brick wall. Billions of questions racing through her head.

Was this her fault?  
What did this make her?  
Should she tell somebody?  
Who should she tell?  
What would her sister think of her now?

Putting one foot in front of the other, she began to walk finding her way back to the care home. When she arrived she got a lot of attention,

"Lilly Emmerson!" Lilly stopped in her tracks she had been caught.

"Yes"

"Where were you last night" The care worker went over to Lilly, crossing her arms.

"Shannon's" she quickly lied, holding her hands behind her back.

"Right so if I call Mr and Mrs Collier, they will say you wern't with them"

"Yes that is right, because I was around Shannons" Lilly snapped back, making the care workers face drop.

"Right I have had enough of this Lilly, go to your room" Lilly obeyed, going in her room and slamming the door behind her. Ripping her clothes of, and putting new ones on she could see her body was covered in bruises.

While Dixie received a call from the head care worker from the home, she picked up the phone knowing Lilly must have done something wrong.

"Hello Mrs Collier"

"Yes, what is it?" Dixie asked wanting to get down to the point.

"Lilly has been out all night, and I was wondering if she was with you and your husband?"

"No, is she back?" Dixie became paranoid, looking out the window.

"Yes, but…"

"Can we come and see her?" Dixie wanted to know why she had been out, and what she had been doing.

"I don't think that would be best, she needs to understand when you do something wrong there are punishments"

"You know what, sod the punishments me and my husband will be there in ten minutes" Dixie hung up the phone feeling angry, her and Jeff were going to have to talk to her about being out all hours and then a talk about smoking. She wasn't angry at Lilly, she was angry at the system the way that her and Jeff were never made to feel welcome.

"Jeffrey come on" Dixie called up the stairs, wanting to hurry Jeff along.

"It's a Saturday" Jeff pulled the covers over his head beginning to complain.

"Yes and we need to have a little chat with Lilly" Dixie threw some of his clothes onto the bed.

"Why what has she done now…" Jeff mumbled sitting up from his bed.

"Stayed out all night"

"She is back though?" Jeff asked, putting on his shirt becoming worried.

"Yeah, I just want to know why she was out all night"

"You ain't the only one on that Princess" Jeff finished getting ready and followed Dixie down the stairs, out of the house and into the car.

Lilly was in her bed, sat with the covers on top of her wondering what her sister would think of her. Thinking of her sister, made her think of what she looked like when she died. Covered in blood, that was all she saw as she remembered being pulled back. What would her sister think of her now? She didn't notice her door opening, revealing David.

"Go away" Lilly scowled but holding herself up, the pain from last night was still there.

"You weren't saying that last night" David entered the room, while Lilly pulled her legs up hugging them.

"You know I didn't want to" Lilly stuttered.

"Are you going to tell?" David became a little worried as to what Lilly would say.

"Maybe…" She said not sure if she was going to say anything yet.

"I'm sure Clara will want to know all about you smoking, then of course there was doing weed by the shops yesterday"

"You followed me" Lilly asked standing up, she knew she did weed but it was only a one off.

"Yes, and if you tell I will say you offered me your body as you needed money."

"You're sick"

"So are you, like I said if you tell I will say you offered, as long as I gave you £50 for the weed" Lilly was worried, wanting her sister as she would believe her and if it wasn't for Polly dying this wouldn't have happened.

"They won't believe you" She said, but she really wasn't sure the care worker didn't like her as it was, and there was no proof, it was just her word against his.

"And of course I'm sure your sister would give me a second chance," She didn't know what Polly would do, whether she would make her report him or if she would give him a second chance.

"You know nothing about her" Lilly became defensive but she was scared inside feeling her eyes water.

"I'm sure Jeff and Dixie will want to know about how you have become a prostitute" David folded his arms leaning on the side of the door.

"But I haven't" This was the first time Lilly had cried in weeks.

"Lilly what's the matter sweetheart?" Dixie came up the stairs and pushed her way passed David, hugging Lilly, Lilly felt safe with Dixie but she didn't know what to do. Jeff followed in the room, looking from David to Lilly.

"Lilly is there something going on in here?" Jeff could sense tension between them, he wanted to know why Lilly was crying, she didn't even cry at her sisters funeral so what has made her so upset?

"No...Nothing is going on"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where were you last night sweetheart?" Dixie asked, wanting to know where she was and why she was out all night.

"Shannon's" Lilly replied in between crying. Dixie sat them both on the bed, her and Jeff knew this would be coming soon as she had been bottling her emotions up for months

"You should have called let us know where you were"

"I'm sorry" She continued to cry, and Dixie cradled her.

"It's ok," Dixie continued to hug her, sitting on the bed as Jeff watched on.

"You miss your sister don't you?" Jeff asked, while leaning against the wall Lilly nodded at what Jeff said.

"We miss her too," Jeff stroked her hair, he really did miss Polly and he didn't like the way Lilly reminded him of her.

"You're not the one who has been placed in a care home because of it" Lilly cried into Dixie who rested her chin on the top of Lilly's head.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I really think you are better of here than with me and Dix"

"You have no idea how wrong you are" Lilly mumbled, wanting nothing other than to be with Jeff and Dixie.

"Look I need to pop into work and sort some things out" Dixie said, feeling annoyed that she had to leave to her office and pick up some paper work that needed completing.

"Course you do" Lilly pulled herself away,

"Lilly please don't be like this" Dixie hated seeing her in such a state.

"Be like what?"

"You know what I mean sweetheart, we know your smoking, and I am pretty sure you are drinking too, now you're out all night"

"Sorry for being a disappointment" Lilly scowled moving her legs into a more comfy position.

"Lilly you're not coping, and being out all hours smoking and drinking isn't going to make things any better is it?" Dixie questioned, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

"You haven't even asked what happened last night have you? Just automatically assuming I was smoking and drinking." Jeff and Dixie exchanged glances, not sure what to say but they didn't need to say anything.

"I thought you had work to do" Lilly didn't look up just looked to the floor, feeling alone.

"We will be in touch," Dixie kissed her on the cheek and left with Jeff, as they needed to go to her office to pick up some things she needed to finish the paperwork. As Jeff and Dixie left, they began to feel bad about Lilly being there, but what could they do?

"Jeff I feel so bloody hopeless" Dixie picked up a pile of sheets ramming them into a cardboard box to take home and work on.

"What's the matter" Jeff asked, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"What's the matter, I will give you a hint Lilly has started regularly smoking, I am near enough 100% sure she is drinking too and now she stays out all night," Jeff didn't know what to say as he knew Dixie was right.

"What can we do though Dix?"

"Do you seriously need to ask me that question; we should have put up a fight for her." Dixie threw in the last of the sheets.

"Who is going to give us custody of a kid Dix, I couldn't even look after my own" Jeff picked up the box for her, carrying it back to the car.

"Have you given up on her already?" Dixie asked, opening the car door.

"I'm just saying maybe she would be better off without us"

"We are all that girl has left" Dixie sounded shocked at Jeff's attitude.

"Dix what are you on about she has the whole care system on her side"

"Since when was the care system any good," She scowled getting in the car and slamming the door shut.

"Dixie please understand where I am coming from, I have already messed up my own kids life's but messing with Lilly, that is something I can't do"

"Is this about not being able to see John and Sophia?" Dixie softened her voice as Jeff got into the car, and starting the engine.

"Something like that…" Jeff replied, he didn't want to mess up Lilly's life any more than it already was.

Lilly was in her room, getting ready to go out when she remembered the batteries she took out of the fire alarm, she put them back in before she left so the care worker wouldn't get suspicious. She took her packet of cigarettes with her along with a lighter, sneaking out Shannon was already waiting for her round the corner.

They greeted with a hug, then had a smoke Lilly constantly looked behind her shoulder conscious that she was being watched.

"What's the matter?" Shannon asked, putting her cigarette on the floor and stamping on it to put it out, Lilly did the same before talking.

"Just worried that's all"

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter" Lilly gave her friend a weak smile.

"Come with me, I know how to take the edge off things" Shannon pulled Lilly around a corner, and pulled something out of her pocket, it was a needle.

"Is that heroin?" Lilly asked in shock, looking as Shannon prepared the needle.

"Yeah"

"Seriously Shannon you don't want to mess with that stuff" Lilly looked around, checking again to see if she was being watched.

"Come on, it makes everything better, you will feel on top of the world trust me" Shannon looked into Lilly's eyes, then handed her the needle. Lilly took it staring at it for a while.

"Lilly just do it, you will thank me after" Lilly obeyed putting the needle in her vein, taking deep breaths as she felt the drug enter her system.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Lilly took the drug, her and Shannon were going out more avoiding contact with their other friends and skipping school. Jeff and Dixie were getting worried as they hadn't seen Lilly recently, they went to visit her at the home but she was never there.

"Jeff I'm really worried about her" Dixie admitted, biting her nails as they left the home again to be told Lilly wasn't there and was out with Shannon.

"You're not the only one" Jeff followed looking around in case Lilly was on her way back and they could catch her to talk.

"What happened to she is better without us?" Dixie turned glaring at Jeff, a glare to say I'm right and you were wrong Jeffrey.

"Maybe I was wrong"

"Maybe...?"

"Ok, I was wrong for saying those things"

"She really isn't dealing with Polly's death well" Dixie sighed running her hands through her hair and leaning against the wall.

"Neither are we" Jeff rested his head on Dixie's shoulder

"We have each other Jeff. Who does Lilly have?" Dixie's words made Jeff think, realising how much he had been relying on Dixie, but who was Lilly relying on?

"Aaaggghh" Jeff let out a slight scream in frustration, feeling annoyed at himself.

"Feel better for that Jeffrey?" Dixie asked folding her arms, Jeff was pacing the pavement thinking, he pulled out his phone to call Lilly but it just rang off.

"Great" He muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Come on Jeff, she might be at the bay?" Dixie suggested but she doubted she was there.

"Yeah, doubt it though" Jeff replied, following Dixie on the route to the ED. When they got there Lilly was nowhere to be seen, but Jay was there.

"Hi guys"

"What do you want?" Dixie said numbly, neither Jeff or Dixie particularly liked Jay at the moment, leaving Polly for Ruth.

"Just asking, how's Lilly?" He put his hands in his pockets, as Dixie replied.

"When we find her we may let you know" Dixie moved Jeff along, as he wasn't looking to impressed at seeing Jay he still hadn't forgiven him for letting Polly down and going with Ruth.

"Find her, why what is going on?"

"She is the one who is suffering the most, put it that way" Jeff replied, as him and Dixie left Jay not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

They went to Dixie's office where they shared an awkward silence, Jeff felt bad he knew he had been relying on Dixie but she had made him think who was Lilly relying on? He tried calling her again but it just rang off like before, he sighed throwing his phone on the sofa.

"Why can't she just pick up the bloody phone"

"Maybe she is just busy"

"Doing what?" Jeff asked, waiting for an answer but not getting one.

Lilly was with Shannon, walking around the field. They spent a lot of time together now, excluding themselves from all their other friends, Lilly kept what happened between her and David a secret. When they were walking, they looked around to see if anybody was watching before talking.

"Told you, that you would thank me Lilly"

Lilly smiled, the feeling she had from taking the heroin was something she was now craving, starting to feel low again and wanting to feel relaxed, she only knew one way of relaxing.

"I have ran out" Lilly ran her hand across her hair, starting to shake as she was now relying on the drug that Shannon had been giving her, but now they had ran out.

"It's ok, I know where we can get some" Shannon put her arm around Lilly, they were both shaking.

"When?" Lilly asked not feeling like she could wait much longer.

"Come on if we can find them, they should have some on them"

"Them?" Lilly questioned, feeling a little frightened but wanting to feel relaxed again so badly.

"Yeah the farm mead lot" Shannon replied as they made their way to the estate, going under the subway there was a group of Hoodies making Lilly feel paranoid.

"Luke, Luke please we have ran out" Shannon pleaded going to one of the figures

"We? that was only meant for you baby" Shannon and one of the hooded figures shared a passionate kiss, as Lilly exhaled loudly starting to tremble.

"I know, but she is my best friend. Look we really need it" Shannon's hands went into his hoodie.

"Well everyone has to pay"

"Shannon I don't have any money" Lilly whimpered, her eyes starting to water.

"For you, there are other ways to pay that don't involve money" one of the figures came closer, Lilly knew what he meant, she didn't want to but the craving for the drug was too much she agreed and this is what lead her to being in one of the flats for a couple of hours, she sat up from the bed. Her reward being the heroin, that would last her for just a few days, until she would be repeating what she has done was now what David had called her, wanting drugs so badly she was willing to do anything, she was now what people would consider a prostitute...

She immediatly injected her arm, falling back onto the bed with the stranger next to her stroking her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next week Lilly's addiction got worse, she couldn't get through the day without having a fix. Jeff and Dixie became suspicious, noticing she wasn't quite right. This was the first time they had seen her in a few weeks, she met them in the ambulance bay they weren't expecting her so it was a nice surprise.

"Lilly" Dixie questioned, seeing what she thought was Lilly standing outside the ambulance bay.

"Hi" Lilly replied to Dixie hugging her, she was wearing a cardigan that covered her track marks up and down her arms, the last time she had a fix was an hour ago so she was still feeling relaxed and calm.

"Where have you been, we have been trying to get in contact for weeks" Dixie asked, still hugging her taking advantage of when she was with Lilly, knowing it may be a while until they could catch up again.

"Just been out" She said, not knowing what she would say if they asked where.

"Yes well you could stop us worrying by keeping your phone on" Dixie felt anxious every time she tried to call Lilly and she didn't reply.

"Since when were you worried about what I get up to?"

"Since we first met you," Lilly smiled, then took a deep breath as the effect of the heroin was still kicking in.

"Princess you ok?" Jeff asked noticing her taking a heavy breath.

"Yeah" She replied snapping out of it, not wanting them to get suspicious. The three of them left the bay, going outside to get some fresh air and continue talking.

"Lilly how are you?" Jay was on his break and he could see Lilly was with Jeff and Dixie outside the ambulance bay.

"Go away Jay" she scowled Jay being the last person she wanted to see.

"Lilly I never meant to hurt your sister" Jay tried moving closer, but Lilly moved back

"But you did" Lilly spat, hating him Polly was never the same after he left her, and Lilly blamed Jay for her sister losing what people called her spark.

"I think she has made her point perfectly clear" Jeff jumped to her defence not wanting to feel Jay's presence any more than Lilly. Jay looked to them, before sighing and leaving he wanted to make it up to Lilly but didn't know how.

"Lilly, me and Jeff have been thinking. We have both been going to counselling, the trust wanted us to. It has really helped, we were thinking maybe you needed it to" Dixie spoke gently waiting for Lilly's reaction.

"No" Lilly replied harshly, backing away from them.

"Why don't you just give it a chance" Jeff tried, he never believed in it either but he was glad he went.

"No" Lilly repeated,

"Please we wouldn't be suggesting it if we didn't think it would help" Dixie really believed that Lilly needed help coming to terms with what has happened.

"It won't help" She snapped, feeling the need of more drugs she only had some a while ago, but all this was getting her worked up, the effect of the drug was being lost making her crave the feeling again.

"Why don't you…" Dixie started, putting her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"Haven't you heard me, I said no" Lilly was adamant she wasn't going to a shrink.

"But Lilly it could really help"

"Is it going to bring back Polly?" She asked, making Dixie look to the ground and shake her head sadly, knowing that Lilly wasn't coping with losing her sister.

"Then it isn't going to help me" she folded her arms, glaring at Jeff and Dixie.

"Please you're not coping" Jeff tried convincing but it was no good.

"How would you know that Jeff?"

"Because I know you, and you are not like this" he said knowing Lilly needed help.

"Let me get this straight, you knew Polly, not me, you will never know me" Lilly turned going back to the home, where she had her small stash hidden in one of her draws. Feeling annoyed, that Jeff and Dixie knew nothing about her and the only reason they were bothering with her is because they worked with her sister.

"Well that went well" Jeff commented, as Dixie left towards the ambulance.

"Hope you are being sarcastic there Jeffrey" She got in the passenger side, rubbing her hands together.

"Of course I'm being bloody sarcastic" Jeff got into the ambulance after Dixie, closing the door behind him.

Lilly made her way back, rushing up the stairs and into her room. Making sure the door was closed she searched through her draws, feeling herself beginning to shake and sweat breathing a sigh of relief as she found the needle, it was already prepared all she had to do was inject it.

Once she was finished she fell on her bed, feeling her breathing slow everything becoming distant her body set into a mode of relaxation. She laid on the bed for a while, before sitting up closing her eyes sat in a daze. After standing up she put the needle back in her hiding place, then looked at the near enough empty amount she had left, only enough for one more fix feeling worried about running out. She knew she would have to get some more today, she called Luke arranging where she could get more of the drug, already knowing the price she would have to pay. But she was so desperate she would do anything, even have sex with the members of the gang.

Going out the home again, Luke was around the corner. She was relieved that he hadn't let her down. When she was opposite him, he moved his hand to her hair stroking it gently. They left until they found themselves at his flat, once inside sharing a kiss. Luke had her on the bed within seconds, on top of her doing as he pleased, knowing this girl was putty in his hands knowing he could do anything to her as she relied on something only he could provide. As he moved his hands to her lower body, he let out a small moan, removing her clothing, then his own.

He then thought of an idea that made sure they both got what they wanted, Lilly wanted heroin, and Luke wanted Lilly… This idea was going to work greatly for him…


	9. Chapter 9

Dixie was sat in her office thinking, she couldn't bare seeing Lilly in such a state. She frowned at the amount of paper work that was on her desk, pushing it to one side she typed on her computer. Trying to find a way of helping Lilly, that didn't involve counselling but Dixie knew there wouldn't be many other options than to talk about how she was feeling. She went back to her paperwork, deciding there wasn't much more she could do, the only way she could help Lilly is if she opened up and at the moment she was far from doing this.

Jeff came in her office, looking to see what she was up to.

"Hey" Jeff came in holding a cup going towards Dixie's desk.

"Hey" Dixie replied holding her head in her hands.

"Brought you a drink"

"Cheers" Jeff placed the hot chocolate on her desk, then stood looking at her.

"What you thinking Dix?"

"I have no clue Jeffrey" she sipped at the drink, trying to think of the ways she could help Lilly, she knew how to help Jeff but Lilly was a totally different matter.

Lilly was leaving the flat, feeling horrified at herself but having no other way of coping. Going back to the home, she got more glares from the head care worker but Lilly ignored it going to the cupboard and getting out some crisps, taking the packet to her room. She hid the substances in her draw where the needle was, then ate the crisps before going into the bathroom locking the door to run a bath. She needed to try and feel clean again, but no matter how hard she tried she would never get the feeling of being fresh again. Lilly's arms were covered in track marks, markings showing where she had injected, getting in the bath to soak away her worries she felt herself crying at what she had become.

Getting out of the bath she dried herself putting her clothes on before leaving the bathroom, when she did she returned to her room staying there all night. She got some calls from Dixie, but she ignored them, in the end just turning her phone off to avoid hearing her ringtone go off again.

She didn't feel herself going to sleep, only being woken up.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up Clara is here" The head care worker shock her awake, Lilly opened her eyes feeling hot it had been a while since her last fix she began feeling the effects.

"I'm awake, you can go now" The care worker gave her a strange glance,

"I need to get dressed" Lilly snapped knowing this would give her time alone. The care worker left the room, but Lilly didn't want to risk anything so put the heroin in her pocket along with the needle. She put them in just in time as the care worker opened the door.

"Hurry up then, she is waiting for you in the downstairs office" Lilly scowled moving past the worker, going to the down stairs office where Clara was waiting. She sat on the chair opposite starting to feel herself sweating, she rubbed her hands together feeling her body twitch without being told. Clara took her behaviour in, and wrote it on her clip board that she was holding.

"So Lilly how have you been?"

"Fine"

"I have noticed you have been spending less time with Mr and Mrs Collier recently"

"Have I?" Lilly started tapping her feet on the floor and scratching her nails in her palms starting to feel irritable.

"Yes you have" Clara looked at Lilly waiting for a response; she didn't get one so moved on to the next question.

"How have you been coming to terms with your sister's death?"

"What is there to deal with" Lilly replied continuing to tap her feet, trying to take her mind off needing a fix but it wasn't working.

"It is a very big change"

"Not really she is gone, I can never see her again that is just one change" Lilly replied feeling terrible her body giving off strange movements.

"Why don't you spend more time with Mr and Mrs Collier, they cared about your sister a lot too"

"Exactly they care about my sister, not me nobody is left to care about me" Lilly felt sad and alone, the effects of not having a fix weren't helping her. Clara didn't reply just took a moment taking in Lilly's unnatural behaviour.

"Why do you think that?" Clara eventually questioned, making Lilly chuckle to herself before answering.

"Why do I think that, if people cared about me I wouldn't be stuck in here would I?" She snapped standing up and begging to pace, holding her hand to her mouth biting her nails with her nerves.

"What's so bad about being here?"

"WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT BEING HERE. MAYBE THE FACT I WAS RAPED BY ONE OF THE RESIDENTS HERE COVERS IT, THE FACT THE ONLY WAY I KNOW OF COPING WITH POLLY'S DEATH IS BY TAKING SMACK!" Lilly shouted her body making her do things she would never normally do, she left the office, slamming the door behind her. Then leaving the home, breaking out into a run she ignored the shouting after her and continued to run until she found herself in a subway. She pulled out the needle from her pocket, not noticing the man opposite her.

"Lilly let me" it was Luke, he took the needle from Lilly's shaking hand, and replaced it with another substance,

"What's that?" She asked, her body shaking and sweating feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Don't worry it is just stronger" Lilly nodded as he pushed the needle in her arm, feeling the effects kick in much faster than usual, relaxing her more than usual so much so she couldn't hold herself up and feel into Luke's arms.

"That's my girl, it's gonna be alright now" Lilly gave another weak nod, letting herself relax even more by closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is the bloody phone" Dixie muttered running around the house, looking for the phone that was ringing. Finding it under one of the cushions on the sofa she cursed before answering it,

"Hello?" She questioned, wanting to know what was so important that they needed to continuously call.

"Hello, is Lilly with you?"

"Is this Clara?" she asked, hearing Jeff move about upstairs.

"Yes and this is important, is Lilly with you?" Clara repeated,

"No she isn't, why what has happened?"

"It is probably nothing to worry about"

"What is probably nothing to worry about?" Dixie asked, feeling herself getting more worried at the unanswered questions.

"She will be back soon I'm sure" Clara tried assuring, but Dixie wasn't easily influenced.

"Back from where, what is happening?" Dixie sat herself on the chair, as Abs came up sitting in front of her, she gave him some affection by rubbing behind his ear.

"If she isn't back within the next hour I will call you, but in the meantime if she comes to you call me"

"No I don't want you to tell me in an hour, I want to know what is happening now" Dixie raised her voice, wanting desperately to know what was going on.

"Look when I know more, believe me I will let you know"

"Know more about what?" Dixie could feel herself losing patience at the social worker, she knew she was hiding something but she didn't know what.

"During my meeting with Lilly, she made some accusations"

"What sort of accusations?" Dixie asked, totally confused as to what was happening.

"I will need to investigate them, find out how truthful they are" Clara then hung up the phone, leaving Dixie sat on the chair, not sure what to expect.

Going up to where Jeff was upstairs, she found him folding some towels in the bedroom. He often helped her around the house now, trying to take his mind of off Polly.

"You alright Dix?" Jeff asked, noticing she was looking pale.

"No, something isn't right with Lilly"

"What makes you say that?" Jeff stopped folding, and went over to where Dixie was standing.

"Her social worker just rang, asking if she was with us" Dixie looked at Jeff's blank expression.

"You know what Lilly is like, she will be out with Shannon" he tried to give suggestions of where she could be, but it wasn't easing Dixie's worry.

"No something isn't right Jeff"

"Did Clara say something then?" He asked, wondering what was making Dixie so certain something was wrong.

"Not really, but I know she is hiding something. She said Lilly made some accusations"

"What accusations?" Jeff asked, moving Dixie's hair from her eyes.

"I dunno she wouldn't tell me" Dixie felt her body tense, Jeff noticed and moved his arms around her giving her a comforting hug.

"How about we go down there, ask her face to face what is happening"

"Yeah ok" Dixie sniffed, helping Jeff fold the remaining towels so they could go to the home, and try to find out what was going on.

When they finished, they went down stairs making sure Abs had enough food and water, before leaving the house. They drove to the home in silence, both thinking about what could have happened. Dixie was lost in her mind thinking of all the worst situations, arriving at the home it was surrounded by the normal liveliness, kids running around everywhere shouting and laughing.

They were noticed by Clara, who was on the phone. Jeff and Dixie went over to her, waiting for her to get off the phone before talking.

"No Lilly still?" Dixie asked, as Clara shook her head.

"I'm going to check her room,"

"Well we can come" Jeff insisted as they followed the worker to Lilly's room, when they got in the room looked empty without Lilly. Clara looked around, rummaging through her possessions Jeff and Dixie watched not sure what she was looking for, she eventually found some empty cigarette packets, then she opened another draw moving the contents around Dixie saw she stopped still looking in the draw.

"What is it?" Dixie asked, moving her glance towards the draw.

"I don't suppose this is for medical use" Clara lifted up a used needle, making Jeff and Dixie exchange glances.

"No, I don't" Jeff replied not sure how to react, Clara looked at the needle more in the light.

"I suspect this is heroin, but I can't be sure"

"Where the hell is a 15 year old girl, going to get heroin" Jeff asked, he could see from where he was standing that it did look like heroin, from being a paramedic he knew what each drug looked like.

"I don't know" Clara replied putting the needle on the side, looking for more but finding nothing.

"I think the most frightening thing is, how she has been paying for it" Clara said running her hand through her head, making Dixie think.

"What do you mean?" Dixie asked, feeling Jeff put his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just say the allowance they get, is nowhere near enough to be paying for this type of drug" Dixie bit her lip, now realising why Lilly had been acting differently.

"If that was true, maybe the other thing she said was true as well" Clara sighed, but Jeff looked at her not knowing what this other thing Lilly said was.

"What else did she say?"

"You may as well know now"

"Go on." Jeff encouraged, wanting to know everything that was going on.

"She said somebody from here had raped her" After hearing these words, Jeff could feel his blood boiling, he had a very good idea of who it could be.

"Where is she?" Dixie asked, feeling bad about what was happening, and that she hadn't spotted it previously.

"That is a good question"

"You mean you don't know?" Jeff snapped, Dixie held his hand in a tight way calming him down a little.

"No, she ran off if she doesn't come back within the next few hours we will need to call the police" Clara led them out the room, taking the needle with her.

Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of Lilly, both Jeff and Dixie tried calling her but there was no answer, Clara eventually made the call to the police and they were going to send two officers down.

"I'm going for a walk" Jeff couldn't sit down and wait for much longer, he needed something to pass away the time. Dixie nodded weakly, he left the small office looking at all the children running around. Until he saw the boy that was in Lilly's room when she was crying, he went over to him and spoke.

"So you like Lilly then?"

"She's alright" David replied, not sure where this was leading.

"You see, I don't particularly like you"

"So" He replied sarcastically, making Jeff angrier but he tried to hide it.

"So that means if I find out it was you who hurt Lilly, I won't be able to contain myself" Jeff looked at the boy's reactions, waiting for an answer but got nothing until Dixie came up behind him.

"Jeffrey, come on" She ushered him away, going back to the office where two male police officers were waiting.

"I think the both of you will need to sit down" One of them said sadly, the both of them sat finding their hands linking together. One of the officers put down a laptop in front of them, then explaining its purpose.

"We have found this footage, on one of the farm mead subways. We need you to confirm this is Lilly" Jeff and Dixie both nodded, as the officer pressed the play button showing the footage.

The both of them had tears in their eyes, as Lilly leaned against the wall shaking looking in her pockets for something, pulling out a needle. Jeff watched on carefully as a figure approached her taking the needle from her, putting something else in it and injecting her. It was less than a second after she collapsed in his arms, the footage then showed him picking her up taking her out of sight.

Dixie and Jeff had tears in their eyes, holding onto each other for support. Jeff knew if he ever got his hands on this man, he would be in prison and the man would be six feet under. Like wise if he hurt Lilly, Jeff would never forgive himself he soon found the courage to ask a question,

"Do you know who the man is?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"This is what we need to discuss, we believe him to be Luke Buckley 20. He is already wanted by the police in London" The officer put the laptop back in the case it belonged in.

"For what?" Dixie asked tears filling her eyes, the officers looked to each other before answering in a slow and sad tone, giving Jeff and Dixie little hope.

"The abduction and brutal murders of Chloe Osborne, Olivia Jordan, and Elizabeth Wood, each murder was committed in a horrific inhumane way, and before they were murdered were tortured in again extremely inhumane ways, we believe Lilly to be his latest victim…"


	11. Chapter 11

"You can find them before he does anything though right?" Jeff asked, holding Dixie who was crying into his chest unable to say anything as she remained in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry Mr Collier, but we can't guarantee anything, but we are doing our best to find her" The officer was trying his best to assure them they were doing everything they could, but this didn't stop Dixie breaking down with fear and worry.

"Maybe it is best you and your wife return home Mr Collier" One of the officers was trying to persuade Jeff to take Dixie home, so the couple could get some rest.

"Return home, how can we be expected to return home after just finding out a child we deeply care about, is unconscious in the hands of a killer" Jeff snapped feeling annoyed at what was happening, he was majorly worried as was Dixie, and all he wanted was Lilly safe.

"I assure you we are doing everything we can"

"Then how come you can't guarantee that she will come back safe?" Jeff questioned tightening his grip on Dixie, wanting to know that everything would be ok.

"This is a very disturbed man we are dealing with" The officer tried to calm Jeff down, but he was having none of it he wasn't going to be calm until he saw Lilly safe and helped her get clean of the drugs.

"Don't you think I know that from the fact he has killed three girls already!"

"Jeff..." Dixie's voice stopped him ranting, her sadness and fear in her voice making him stop and turn to her.

"Come on Dix" Jeff helped her up, then looked back to the officers.

"We will keep you informed, do you have your contact details"

"Yeah," Jeff took the pen and paper the officer was offering, writing down his mobile and home number on there, double checking to make sure they were both the correct numbers. He then took Dixie out the office and outside, thinking she would need some fresh air.

"Why didn't we notice?" Dixie questioned feeling useless as she hadn't noticed Lilly was on drugs when she was supposed to be a paramedic.

"I don't know, let's just get home. She might have found her way back"

"Really, when the last thing we saw of her was collapsing into a murders arms then him carrying her away. She is really going to find her way out of that isn't she" Dixie bit her nails looking around for any sign of Lilly, but there was nothing.

Jeff sighed knowing she was right, but he wanted to cling onto hope that there was a chance Lilly could get away. They got into the car, thankfully it was just a short drive home as Jeff didn't feel he could concentrate on driving for much longer. He pulled up outside the house letting Dixie in, they looked up and down the road hoping to see Lilly come down one of them, but she didn't. When it started raining Jeff took her in, not wanting Dixie to be ill, he made them both some tea but neither of them drank it.

The pair of them sat themselves on the sofa, with all the phones on the table opposite them staring at them hoping one of them would ring, but if it did they weren't sure if they would want to pick it up.

"I'm going to check something" Dixie was fed up and got the laptop, bringing it to the sofa and turning it on bringing up goggle before typing in a name. Chloe Osborne, she only had to wait a few seconds before thousands of websites came up, she clicked the first one not expecting what came up. Firstly it showed a picture of the girl, Dixie scrolled down the screen and began reading. She felt herself getting sick at reading, her eyes beginning to water. She couldn't contain herself much longer, and ran into the downstairs bathroom throwing up, Jeff was hot on her heels stroking her hair as she vomited violently. Once finished Jeff led her back to the front room, where she returned her eyes to the computer, finishing what she was reading it horrified her how somebody could do something like that to an innocent teen.

"Princess what are you doing?" Jeff asked, pulling the laptop from her eyes widening at what she was reading.

"Jesus Christ" he barely managed a whisper, then shut down the computer to look at Dixie who was crying.

"She is with him Jeff. If he does something like that to her…" her voice trailed off, remembering reading about the horrific things Luke had done to Chloe.

"I don't think somebody can do that twice" Jeff hugged her, but it didn't make Dixie feel any better.

"Jeff he forced that poor girl into having sex with multiple men, then had somebody take out one of her kidneys to sell for his own benefit, and to top it all off he killed her by slitting her throat and throwing her in a river. Never mind what he did to the other two girls," Dixie managed to say, if that's what he did to the first girl, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he did to the rest, Jeff shuddered, and was feeling very tense himself.

"Dixie we need to be hopeful"

"HOPEFUL, HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REMAIN HOPEFUL, WHEN LILLY IS AT THE HANDS OF THAT CREEP, GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING TO HER" Dixie stood up, shouting at the top of her voice.

"DIXIE WILL YOU CALM DOWN" Jeff began to shout too, the couple were now in a fully blown row.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMAIN CALM, NOT KNOWING WHERE LILLY IS, OR IF SHE IS ALIVE"

"OF COURSE SHE IS BLOODY ALIVE" Jeff had to say this for his own assurance, but he was also trying to calm down Dixie.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE COULD BE HAVING HER INSIDES RIPPED APART, OR BEING LYING DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE" Dixie was fuming, but also full of worry she didn't know how Jeff could remain so hopeful in such a hopeless situation.

"WILL YOU STOP BLOODY THINKING LIKE THIS"

"WELL I'M SORRY JEFFREY BUT CONSIDERING SHE IS IN THE HANDS OF A MURDERER WHO IS SUPPLYING HER WITH HEROIN, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF" Dixie found herself in tears, thinking of all the worst things that could happen, Jeff looked at her then tried to go over to her.

"Go away Jeffrey" Dixie continued to cry falling to the floor, unable to cope with her worry of not knowing if Lilly was alive or dead. Jeff ignored her request going over and sitting on the floor next to her, putting his arms around her shaking body. He didn't say anything just held her tightly.

Lilly could feel herself waking, she opened her eyes finding that she was on a mattress on the floor. Her body was still feeling relaxed and weak from whatever Luke had given her, she breathed heavily and tried to rub her eyes, but felt her hands were above her head when she noticed the feeling of something tight holding her wrists together. She tried to move and change positions on the mattress, but her body remained put looking down she could faintly make out ropes around her body, holding her to the mattress. There was no light in the room, limiting her sight. The ropes were wrapped tightly around her body, she could hear footsteps in the distance coming closer. Feeling her heart thumping, she tried desperately to move but it was useless. Until she heard Luke's voice whisper in her ear, but she was too scared to respond.

"So Lilly, what is it going to be first? I have a long list of things I want to do to you, but first I have some friends waiting for you outside, and you are going to be a good girl is that clear"


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Dixie you're tired" Jeff noticed she was falling asleep in his arms, but was trying to stay awake.

"No I need to stay awake" She wanted to stay awake, didn't want to fall asleep in case she missed any vital news.

"No you need to sleep, I will stay up" Jeff kissed her on the head, and stroked her hair knowing that she was tired and that she needed her sleep.

"I should be up too"

"Please princess" Jeff managed to persuade her to have a little nap on the sofa, he kept her in his arms and took the laptop from the table, opening it again. He typed in two new names, Olivia Jordan and Elizabeth Wood, again thousands of websites came up and all he had to do was click one.

He found some news articles about both girls, the only thing that kept him calm when reading was taking little breathers looking to Dixie who was sleeping snuggled up to him. Jeff had learnt that with Olivia, Luke had her tortured and slowly starved to death and Elizabeth had been drugged, where he raped her as she was unconscious then smothered her to death.

Feeling his anger rage inside, he was horrified at what he had already done and how he had managed to escape from the police. Jeff knew that if he did something like that to Lilly, and he got his hands on him Luke would be the one in pain.

It had been five hours that Lilly had been with him, and Jeff knew you could do a lot within five hours and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what. He ran his hand through Dixie's hair, her face was calm and peaceful but still with an expression of worry. Jeff didn't know if the phones not ringing were a good sign or not, if they called it could mean they found her but in what state would they find her?

Dixie woke up a few moments later, wondering how she had got from the floor to the sofa. Then she remembered the news on Lilly, and began to feel her eyes watering.

"Dix we will get her back"

"You don't know that Jeffrey" She began to sob again, feeling like a failure.

"I am going to try my best, to make sure they find her. I won't let them give up until they do"

"She could be dead already, Polly wanted us to look after her"

"She isn't dead, and I know she did but…"

"But nothing Jeffrey, we have let Polly and Lilly down majorly. We didn't even notice Lilly was on drugs, if we did we could have helped her before it got this far"

"We will make it up to her"

"How? When we don't even know if she is alive and if she is what is he doing to her" They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Jeff picked it up as Dixie tightened her grasp on him.

"Hello Mr Collier,"

"Yes speaking" Jeff answered trying to remain formal.

"I am detective inspector Harris, we have some developments"

"What type of developments?" He had no clue what developments meant, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he asked anyway.

"We have Shannon Code in custody, we believe she knows something about what Luke is planning to do, and where he may have taken Lilly"

"Well get her to tell you, so you can find Lilly"

"I'm afraid that hasn't been easy, she is refusing to answer any of our questions"

"Get her to bloody answer them" Jeff snapped if Shannon knew where Lilly was, she should say.

"We are doing the best we can Mr Collier" The inspector was remaining clam at Jeff snapping, and was trying hard to make Shannon tell but she was keeping her mouth zipped.

"I don't think you are, as if you were trying your best Shannon would have told you, and you would have got Lilly back safe"

"I'm sorry I have to go, I will call you later" The phone line went dead, Jeff threw the phone on the arm chair at the other end of the room.

"What is it?" Dixie asked, knowing Jeff was angry about something.

"Shannon knows more then she is letting on" Jeff replied, he decided he wasn't going to tell her what had happened to the other two girls as Dixie would only worry more.

"Jeff what if he hurts her" Dixie felt herself continuing to cry, she couldn't handle the thought of Lilly being hurt.

"Then I will hurt him" Jeff knew if he got his hands on Luke, he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"If she comes back, can we fight for her this time?" Dixie wanted to try and fight for custody of Lilly, but first she needed to come back safely.

"Of course we can Princess" he knew Dixie would want to have Lilly, and he understood why. The phone rang again, Jeff went to the armchair, trying to find where he threw it once he found it he answered it.

"Hello?" He questioned hoping it would be the inspector, saying Shannon knew where Lilly was and they were going to get her, but it was Clara.

"I need to talk to you about something" Jeff could tell her voice was shaky, but he didn't know what else could have happened.

"What?"

"It is Lilly's 16th tomorrow"

"So" Jeff didn't understand what this had to do with anything.

"When you are in a care home, once a child turns 16 they are normally found a flat some people know it to be called a half-way house."

"What are you saying?" Jeff was confused what did this mean for Lilly.

"I'm saying after tomorrow, Lilly will not have a place in the home. But there is something else"

"What else?"

"At 16 Lilly will have a choice, normally children would be asked if they want to return to their birth parents depending on the reason they were taking into care"

"But Lilly's parents died, that is why she was living with Polly"

"I know, however this would give you and your wife a good chance of looking after Lilly, excuse me I have to go" Clara hung up and tended to the screaming children in the background.

"Who was that?" Dixie asked wiping her tears, as she sat herself up.

"Clara"

"What did she want?"

"Lilly turns 16 tomorrow, this means she doesn't have a place in the home"

"Where is she going to go?" Dixie asked, not understanding what he was saying,

"She could stay with us" Jeff sat next to Dixie holding her close, this gave them a ray of hope. Knowing that if Lilly was found they had a chance of looking after her, helping her get back on track. Dixie didn't say anything, she was both happy and saddened by this news she hoped Lilly would be found alive and unhurt, that she would allow her and Jeff to look after her.

Luke opened the door, Lilly could hear more footsteps in the room her body was still numb from the strong heroin. But she could feel hands all over her, then her arm was took firmly and she felt a sharp sting in her lower arm where she could see a needle was sucking out some of her blood. Her top was being pulled up, and she felt another sharp needle pushing deep in her stomach deeper than she pushed in the syringe with the heroin. The syringe was pushing deeper, she wanted it out of her body but the ropes continued doing there job of holding her down.

"That should do" There was a new voice, another man he then had a white cloth that he put on Lilly's bare stomach, she screamed in pain as whatever was on the cloth was burning away at her skin, she knew at this point the feeling was sort of acidic as the cloth wasn't hot, the feeling was excruciating as she felt layers of her skin being burnt away. Feeling tears streaming down her face as she continued to feel her stomach throbbing as the cloth was rubbed over her stomach, it was burning more as he moved the cloth. Gasping for air as the cloth was lifted, shaking as she was still feeling her skin burning.

"I think we are ready" It was the same voice, there was a sudden light in the room and Lilly could see to the side of her a long tray of different scissors and different sized knifes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jeff we need to find her" Dixie was panicking all the worry was too much.

"I know we will, and when we do we will help her get clean"

"We don't even know where she is" Dixie felt defeated and useless. Jeff didn't answer, he didn't know how to.

"If we don't find her…" Her voice cut off, not wanting to think of what would happen if she wasn't found.

"She will be found" He moved the hair from her eyes, trying to assure her but he didn't know himself.

"But when Jeff, I want her to be found now" She moved away from Jeff, and sat herself up on the chair.

"Come on being here isn't doing much good princess" Jeff helped Dixie up, and they left the house for some fresh air. Jeff kept his hand in Dixie's tight he couldn't deal with anything happening to Dixie too.

They found themselves at the ED, Jeff had his mobile in his pocket but it didn't ring. Dixie leaned into him, as he put his arm around her protectively. They could see Jay rushing up to them, they didn't know if he knew about Lilly yet.

"Hey have you found Lilly?" judging from the merriness of Jays voice, they gathered he didn't know.

"What's up?" Jay asked knowing something was wrong as neither Jeff or Dixie were talking.

"It's Lilly, did you know that she was on Heroin?" Jeff questioned, wanting to know if Jay knew about Lilly's addiction although he doubted it.

"No, is she ok?"

"If we knew that we would say?" Jeff replied knowing Dixie wouldn't be able to speak.

"Well where is she?" Jay asked, noticing Dixie began to cry at his question.

"Nobody knows," Dixie muffled into Jeff's chest, as he moved his fingers in circular patterns around his chest.

"Is she with anyone?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question Jay" Jeff replied, as Dixie remained silent.

"Why?" Jay became a little worried, he had always cared about Lilly as she was Polly's little sister.

"Because she is with a murderer, who has already tortured three girls then killed them" Dixie snapped, feeling herself shiver at the words she had used.

"What?" Jay became immensely worried and scared for Lilly's safety.

"Luke Buckley, I tell you what if I…"

"Wait you said Luke Buckley" Jay interrupted him, recognising the name.

"Yeah" Jeff replied looking at Jay suspiciously.

"I treated him a week ago, had some stiches in his arm." Jay remembered.

"Have you got an address?" Dixie asked, moving her head up from Jeff's chest and looking to Jay, she didn't really get along with him after he hurt Polly, but he could redeem himself by helping them find Lilly.

"Noel" Jay said before rushing into the ED, both Jeff and Dixie found some hope in them as Jay came running out again writing something on his hand.

"Dixie stay with Tess" Jeff then called to Tess, who was by Dixie's side within seconds. If this was the right address and Luke was there with Lilly, Jeff didn't want anything to happen to Dixie he needed to make sure she was far away from whatever was going to happen.

"What" Dixie wanted to go with him, not understanding why she couldn't go.

"I can't have anything happening to you, I know you will be safe here" He kissed her on the head lightly, giving her a weak smile before running behind Jay.

"Where is it?" Jeff asked, getting into Jay's car waiting for Jay to start driving.

"First floor, number 7 on the farmead" He replied while starting the engine and heading towards the address.

Lilly continued to look at the long tray of equipment, feeling a lump forming in the back of her throat. The burning on her stomach was still there, she tried to move her hands that were still tied above but they remained there as the ropes were tied very tight. She began to wriggle on the mattress trying to find her way out but it was useless.

"Lilly the more you move, the more painful this is going to be" Luke snapped, putting his hands either side of her waist securing her even more. She began breathing faster as the other man picked up a knife from the tray, it was a small sharp carving knife that was now next to her stomach. Lilly began to cry, not sure what to expect but she was sure it wouldn't be good.

Luke got a needle, giving it a tap before putting it in Lilly's arm. While the other man cut open her stomach, Lilly was stopped from crying out in pain as she felt the strong drug hit her system. She began feeling weak, closing her eyes still feeling the pain in her stomach as she could feel it being sliced open a little more, until the pain was too much and she passed out on the mattress.

"Right Luke, let's see what she can give us"

"Have you done this before?" Luke asked watching as the man opened up her stomach.

"There's always a first time…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh. Come on mate" Jay sat getting frustrated by the large amount of traffic, tapping his hand on the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change.  
"You sure you got the right address?" Jeff asked, starting to worry that the address could be wrong.  
"Yeah I'm sure, finally" Jay moved forward in his seat, starting to finish the drive. They arrived outside the farmead estate, Jeff got out the car immediately, looking around as Jay went into the boot of the car.

"What's in there?" Jeff asked, watching as he pulled something out.  
"Medical kit, we don't know what state we are gonna find her in" Jay shut the boot and locked the car, while his words were sinking in with Jeff making him worry immensely.

"There!" Jay exclaimed pointing to an door with a number seven above it. Both of them ran to the door, knocking on it frantically.

"Hello, Hello is anybody in there?" Jay banged on the door, while Jeff tried to look through the window, but the curtains were blocking his view from what was happening.

"Who is it?" A voice called, Jay and Jeff exchanged glances, not knowing what to think.

"It's Jay, I'm a nurse at Holby's ED, can I come in?"  
"No, this is a difficult enough procedure, I don't need distractions for my first time" Jay stopped knocking, frozen to the spot.  
"What do you mean procedure?" Jeff asked, worried in knowing the answer.  
"Taking out some of somebody's liver, isn't exactly easy the first time around. So I would appreciate it if you left" Jeff could feel his heart freeze, he banged on the door demanding to be allowed in. Realising how sick this man really was, and that Lilly was in grave danger if he was doing what he said he was doing.

"We need to get in" Jeff exclaimed, hitting the door with his fists.  
"I know, move" Jay moved Jeff out the way while kicking in the door, feeling physically sick at what they saw. It was like some sort of cruel horror movie, Lilly was lying on a mattress her stomach was pouring blood. The sight was sickening to Jeff, but he knew he had to get the men away from Lilly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jeff roared, pulling the man that held the knife away from Lilly. Luke legged it, as Jeff was preoccupied snatching the knife from the man, hitting him in the face swiping him clean off his feet. While Jay was freeing Lilly of the ropes, and could see the injuries on her stomach as clear as day, making him feel sick.

"Jeff I need you over here mate" Jay was tending to Lilly, cleansing her stomach with a sterile wipe removing any acid, as he could see her stomach was in a complete mess. Jeff lifted his head from the man, looking at Jay and Lilly his eyes watering, as he had his back turned the man also legged it. Jeff noticed as he heard him leave, he turned around seeing him leave he was torn he wanted to kill the thing that made him stop was a slow moan coming from Lilly's direction.

"Lilly. Lilly can you hear me darling?" Lilly opened her eyes, feeling the urge to be sick. Jay noticed this and turned her on her side as she threw up violently.

"It's ok, we will get you patched up yeah" She reminded him of Polly when she was lying there so near death.  
"Is that what you said to Polly?" Lilly groaned, her body feeling numb.  
"You will be ok, Jeff now" Jay called with urgency in his voice.  
"Princess it's ok, we are here now" Jeff bent down next to Jay, and put a dressing on Lilly's open stomach, keeping it there with his hand. Tears forming, at seeing the state Lilly was in, lying on the mattress completely helpless. Looking in the medical kit Jay had brought, seeing if there was anything else that would be of use. He inserted an IV, and tried to keep Lilly talking but this was getting more and more difficult.

"Princess stay with us" Jeff pushed in the fluids, and felt her wrist for her pulse.  
"I can't, my body feels numb. Since when did you care" Lilly closed her eyes in defeat, feeling that her body was too weak to carry on.  
"Yes you can, come on open your eyes sweetheart. Yes I care, which is why I am annoyed that you have been taking heroin"

"You think I wanted to end up like this?" Lilly groaned, feeling more tired and weak by the second.

"No Princess, I'm sure you didn't want to end up like this, which is why me and Dix are going to help get you off them, but you need to open your eyes sweetie" Jeff encouraged as her eyes fluttered open, making Lilly use all her energy to do this, Jeff gave her a comforting smile and stroked her hair, hoping she would make it.  
"Is she gonna make it?" Jay whispered to Jeff, who in all honesty didn't know the answer.

Ten minutes later Lilly was being rushed to the ED, she lost consciousness in the back of the ambulance. Jay and Jeff stayed in the back with her, trying to help the paramedic that was in the back with them.  
"I hate to say it, but she is losing a lot of blood" The paramedic tried to increase the fluids going into her system.  
"She will make it" Jeff replied stubbornly stroking the hair from her face, he could see track marks up and down each arm some old others new. They arrived outside the ED, as Lilly was wheeled in most of the ED staff were already prepared.

"Zoe call theatre and tell them we have an urgent case down here!" Nick called as Lilly was wheeled into resus.

"Right this is Lilly Emerson 15, severe acid burn on her stomach, along with a laceration that was made with an intention to remove her Liver. She has had fluids, saline and morphine. Her pulse is weak, and she has a low BP, on 3 please. 1…2…3" They moved her to the bed, where the staff thanked the paramedic then began to help Lilly.

"Jeff, Jay go" Zoe told them, noticing both of their pale expressions both had blood over them, her blood, all of this reminded them of what had happened to Polly, they wanted to save Lilly from the same fate.

Jeff and Jay left, Jeff felt annoyed that the two men had got away. Jeff now needed to find Dixie, and then explain to her the two men that did this were still out there, and had the chance of getting to her again, but was determined of protecting both his girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff telling Dixie was hard, he didn't want to explain it, explain how he found her. How he could do nothing to stop the men running, but Lilly needed his help. He held Dixie tight, as she cried, they wouldn't be able to deal with her death to, they had just lost Polly, they couldn't lose her sister.

He was sick a couple of times while Lilly was in surgery she was going to remain there for quite some time, whoever was trying to remove her liver they had done a terrible job, her stomach was in a mess, but Nick assured them both that she would be in the best possible hands.

Jeff remembered how him and Jay found her, it was like something you would see in a horror movie. Dixie was on the staff room sofa, while Jeff was being violently sick in the sink. Jay left a while back, he needed to go home and look after his Nan. Once Jeff finished being sick, he sat back with Dixie putting his arms around her as the staffroom door opened, revealing two policemen, and somebody was behind them wearing a long leather coat.

"Mr and Mrs Collier, I am detective inspector Harris, Mr Collier I spoke with you on the phone"  
"Yeah, you we the one who said Shannon was in custody, that she wouldn't answer your questions" Jeff eyed him remembering the conversation they had on the phone.  
"Yes, I am here to talk with you about how you found Lilly" The detective sat on the chair opposite the couple, and Dixie moved herself towards Jeff.  
"What, the fact that me and Jay found her being cut open by a pair of psychopaths" Jeff retorted, holding on to Dixie's hand tight.  
"I would like to ask you Mr Collier, how you came across the location of Miss Emmerson?"  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked a little confused,  
"I am merely asking, how did you know Lilly was in that particular flat?"  
"My friend treated Luke for a cut on his arm, we looked his address up on the computer data base" Jeff said, not understanding why all this was relevant he found Lilly, that was all that mattered surely?  
"And you didn't think it would be best to contact the police with your newly found information"  
"Well no, I thought the best thing would be to find Lilly" The detective nodded at his response and pulled out his notebook, with a little pen.  
"I'm sorry am I missing something here" Jeff questioned, looking as the detective continued to write in his notebook.  
"We are just investigating something that is all" He replied, not able to hide the smile on his face, making Jeff get slightly annoyed.  
"Investigating what, shouldn't you be out there finding them sicko's?" Jeff began to get a little angry, that they were wasting their time talking to him when they should be looking for Luke, and the other man that hurt her.  
"When were you on the date 17th April, at 4 o'clock Mr Collier" The detective asked, raising his eyebrows a little to Jeff.  
"I think I was out walking Abs, why?" Jeff could remember that day clearly, when he came back home Dixie was happy, happy until she got the phone call to say Lilly was missing.  
"Can anyone confirm this, were you with anyone?"  
"Nobody other than the dog" Jeff snapped back, as Dixie buried himself in his chest trying to avoid answering the questions herself.  
"This is the time, that Lilly was taken" The inspector sat back in the chair, continuing to take notes. Jeff watched, realising where this was going, they thought he had something to do with what happened to Lilly.  
"You're not seriously suggesting that…"  
"That you had something to do with it?" The inspector ended, reshuffling himself in his seat.  
"You are joking, I would never hurt her" He continued to snap, not understanding why they thought he had something to do with it.  
"This is a very serious case Mr Collier, if we find out you had something to do with it, you will be charged with assisted kidnapping of a minor. We do not understand, how you came across where she was" The detective, tapped his pen on the notebook, making everything seem more tense.  
"Let me get this straight, I had nothing to do with this, all the time you are accusing me, the real sicko's are still out there, where they can still get to Lilly" Jeff held Dixie tighter as she remained shaking into him.  
"Are you planning for them to still get to Lilly?"  
"No, which is why I want you to leave and look for the scum that did this" Jeff could feel his blood boil, getting angry with the situation he was being placed in.  
"Or is it that we are getting too close to the truth" The detective stared at Jeff directly in the eyes, Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THOSE SCUM AND WHAT THEY DID TO LILLY!" Jeff shouted, making the inspector smile lowering his head to the floor.  
"Just don't be going anywhere Mr Collier, we may need another talk down the station" The detective stood up and left followed by the two officers. Silence fell into the room, as Jeff was left thinking of what he was being accused of, the thought of somebody hurting her made him feel sick, but him being told he had something to do with it made things worse, Jeff just hoped the police would see sense and stop wasting time blaming him, and catch the people that were really responsible.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three days since Lilly had been in surgery, but still no improvements. Jeff and Dixie stayed with her, hoping that she would come round, when she did they wanted to be there knowing she would need a friendly face. They could see the track marks covering her arms, showing what she had been doing to herself, Dixie traced the marks with her fingers trying to think. Neither of them had spoken for a while, both of their eyes were fixed on Lilly her blonde hair lying limply next to her head, still looking deathly pale.

"How did she get herself to this?" Dixie asked not understanding things, she didn't understand how Lilly got into drugs and why she did it.  
"I dunno" Jeff replied, trying to think of how long the addiction had been going on.  
"What would Pol do about this?"  
"To be fair Dix, if Pol was here this wouldn't have happened" He stated leaning back in the chair, thinking of what Polly would have done.  
"How did you find her?"  
"Please don't make me say Dix" Jeff closed his eyes, remembering how he found Lilly, and he wasn't in the mood to describe it.  
"Please I need to know Jeffrey, what did they do to her?" Dixie continued to beg, wanting to know what happened.  
Jeff paused remembering how he found her, taking some deep breaths to compose himself before talking.  
"When me and Jay got there, she was tied up…One of them was trying to…Well you know, I pulled him off her, think I hit him a few times but I can't remember" Jeff rubbed his forehead, it all seemed like a blur when they found her.  
"Why do you think she went on the drugs?"  
"Perhaps because her sister died" Jeff said, looking to Dixie then to Lilly who still remained motionless.

The couple then remained silent, Jeff was annoyed trying to think of what he could have done to stop Luke getting away, but he couldn't even remember when he left. He was angry that he had been partly blamed for all this by the police, although they seemed to stop questioning him about it now.  
"Jeff"  
"Yeah princess"  
"Do you think he will try to come after her again?" This worried Dixie knowing the people that did this were still out there, and could still get to her.  
"Not if he knows what's good for him" Jeff was adamant that he was going to protect Lilly, it was too late for Polly, but he was trying to make it up to himself by protecting her. They heard a soft mumble, making them both look to Lilly.

"Lilly sweetheart can you hear me?" Dixie asked desperately, holding onto Lilly's hand waiting for a response.  
"I'm not deaf" Lilly groaned, slowly opening her eyes letting them adjust to the light.  
"How you feeling?" Jeff asked, moving her blonde hair away from her eyes.  
"Tired, my stomach hurts. How long have I been out?" Wincing a little, realising that her stomach was stinging.  
"It will do princess, and three days" Jeff replied, they had recently found out she had bleach put on her stomach, the thought of what they did to her made him feel sick.  
"Have they found him?" Lilly asked worry evident in her voice,  
"No, but the police are still looking his done this before" Dixie was horrified at what he already did in London, then what he tried to do to Lilly.  
"Done what before?"  
"He murdered three girls in London, we thought you were going to be the forth" Dixie shuddered at her own words, glad this hadn't become a reality.  
"Why have you been taking heroin Lilly?" Jeff asked, changing the topic of conversation wanting to know why she was on drugs. Lilly didn't reply, just focused on a spot on the wall answering the question in her head.  
"Why not" Lilly replied sarcastically, still looking at the celling.  
"Hasn't this been enough of a scare to make you think to stop?" Jeff was getting a little annoyed with the situation Lilly was putting herself in.  
"Yes it was a scare, but I never said anything about me wanting to stop"  
"Please tell me you are joking" Jeff questioned raising his voice a little.  
"No"  
"So after all that, you are telling me you still want to be on drugs?" He continued, he thought he could be a little softer, but he couldn't help himself from raising his voice.  
"Can you just go" Lilly asked, getting frustrated with being asked all the questions she wanted to avoid.  
"Sweetheart we only want to help, Polly wouldn't want you doing this would she?" Dixie's mentioning of Polly's name made the room go silent, until Lilly spoke.  
"It doesn't matter what she would think, because she is gone. I have nobody, and this is the path in life I am choosing I am 16 and there is nothing you can do. I don't want to get clean, so for the last time can you go" Lilly sat herself up a little, looking between the pair letting them know she was being deadly serious, coming of the drugs hadn't even come across her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff and Dixie exchanged glances, before Jeff spoke.

"Why? Why don't you want to come of the drugs?" His voice was stern, he stood up pacing at the end of the bed.

"Lilly how did you even get the drugs?" he rose his voice still continuing to pace as Dixie stayed next to Lilly  
"Jeff tone it down will you" Dixie intervened.  
"Seriously, wasn't being kidnapped, and having somebody try and take out your liver, enough of a scare to make you want to stop?!"  
"Of course I was scared" Lilly scowled refusing to look at either of them.  
"Not scared enough to make you want to stop though. LILLY FOR GOD SAKE WILL YOU JUST SAY WHY?!" Jeff found himself shouting, but he didn't expect it back so it startled him.  
"ALRIGHT THEN, TO GET THE DRUGS I SOLD MYSELF, AND I DON'T WANT TO COME OFF THEM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FACE UP TO THE FACT THAT POLLY IS GONE!" Lilly snapped back, tears streaming down her face, Jeff stood there regreting shouting. Lilly sat there staring at Jeff through her tear soaked eyes.

Neither Jeff nor Dixie knew the best way to comfort her, but for now Dixie thought it would be a hug. She sat on the bed next to Lilly, putting her arms around her as she continued to cry.  
"There is plenty of help you can get sweetheart"  
"I miss Polly" Lilly whispered while crying.  
"We do to darling, you should have come to us, and before you say we only care because you are her sister that's not true" Dixie continued to move Lilly's hair from her eyes, while Jeff watched on feeling bad for shouting.  
"If that isn't true why are you here?" Lilly asked a little confused, rubbing her eyes so she could see straight.  
"We are here because your our friend" Jeff spoke sitting the other side of Lilly, so she was now in between Jeff and Dixie. She winced as her stomach gave of another wave of pain throughout her body, she put her hand there applying a little pressure.  
"Does it hurt?" Jeff questioned not wanting her to be in pain.  
"A bit, they put something on my stomach, it was burning" Lilly shuddered as her body was getting cold, Jeff noticed and put his arm around her shoulders quickly warming her up.  
"I know they did" He whispered, feeling angry about what happened to her.  
"At the home, did any of them hurt you there?" he asked, remembering what her social worker had said.  
"Yeah" Lilly replied slowly.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Dixie felt upset that she hadn't gone to them.  
"Because it was my fault" Lilly replied bluntly.  
"How?"  
"I went out with Shannon, I left my drink. I'm sure that is what it was, when I was walking back I felt weak, like I couldn't move. I couldn't defend myself from him, when I woke up it was over. Then he said if I told you, he would tell you that I did it for money. Which I really didn't…Please believe me I didn't…" Lilly pleaded, she hoped they would believe her.  
"It's ok sweetheart, we believe you" Dixie assured, running her hand in circles on Lilly's back, waitng for her to calm down before continuing talking.  
"Please come with me and Jeff to counselling"  
"I don't have to go on my own"  
"No you don't princess, me and Dix go together" Jeff stroked her hair, she was soon calming down.  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah, but first you need to get better and that means getting clean" He moved his attention to her arms that were covered in track marks, he was hoping this would be the last of them.  
"I can't…"  
"Yes you can, there is a drug programme that the hospital are running to help people get clean"  
"Come on sweetheart, we are trying to help. It is only for a week" Dixie already put Lilly's name down, but she didn't tell her this.  
"A week"  
"It isn't that long, it will be worth it" Dixie reasoned, as the door opened revealing Lilly's social worker.  
"Oh so she is awake, I thought you were going to contact me when she did"  
"She has only been awake ten minutes" Jeff said, as Clara sighed sitting on the chair.  
"Ok, how you feeling Lilly?" Clara settled down into the chair, while Jeff and Dixie stood up standing next to the bed.  
"My stomach hurts a bit"  
"It will, you had bleach put on it" Clara mentioned flicking through some sheets of paper.  
"So that's what it was" Lilly muttered, staring at a spot on the wall.  
"No need for the sarcasm Lilly, you are in big trouble"  
"Am I?" Lilly said bluntly, making Jeff nudge her slightly.  
"Yes, you kept class A drugs in the home, what if one of the younger children got them?"  
"They were in my top draw, the younger children couldn't reach them"  
"That isn't the point"  
"Well what is the point?!" Lilly snapped, raising her voice.  
"Calm down sweetheart, I think you need to apologise" Dixie mentioned while she rubbed Lilly's arm, looking into her eyes, Lilly turned herself to look back to Clara.  
"Sorry for snapping Clara" Lilly said in a calmer manner towards Clara, making Clara look shocked.  
"That is ok, how did you even pay for the drugs, where did you get the money?"  
"Didn't exactly use money. I can't go back to the home can I?"  
"No but it isn't about the drugs, but because of your age. I have already explained to Mr and Mrs Collier, normally once a child turns 16 they will leave the home and settle in a flat that has been provided for them. But in your case this won't be possible"  
"So what's happening about me then?" Lilly became worried, she had ruined everything for herself.  
"First of all getting of the heroin, then you will need to go to counselling" Lilly gave a weak nod, feeling her eyes water again.  
"Do you want to talk about what has happened over the last day, what he did?" Clara asked sensitively, but Lilly shock her head she didn't want to talk about with what happened.  
"You will need to with the police, you understand that don't you" Clara continued, Dixie spoke up for Lilly.  
"We will cross that hurdle when we come to it" Dixie remained calm, and had a tight grip on Lilly's hand.  
"Yes of course, Mrs Collier could I speak to you outside?" Clara stood up, opening the door and holding it for Dixie to leave, Dixie looked uncertain wondering if she had done something wrong.  
"Don't worry, you haven't done anything I just need to ask you something" Dixie stood up, feeling a little easier knowing she hadn't done something wrong, she wondered what Clara wanted to ask her.

While Lilly was left with Jeff, he watched as she rubbed her eyes and then looked to him.  
"Sorry for shouting Jeff" Lilly frowned feeling annoyed with herself for shouting.  
"I'm sorry too, will you tell me what happened?" Jeff asked softly, sitting next to Lilly on the bed, putting his arm around her again, hoping she would tell him he didn't want it to be eating away at her.  
"I wasn't planning on meeting him, he changed the heroin I don't know what it was, but it was too strong I couldn't handle it, think I passed out" Lilly began to shake, remembering what happened when she woke up.  
"Then what happened?"  
"When I woke up it was dark, I couldn't move my hands were tied. I heard a noise, he said he had a long list of things to do to me. That's when somebody else walked in, I can remember something being pushed into my stomach a needle I think, but it went really deep, then a white cloth when it touched my skin it burned" Jeff tightened his grip on Lilly to stop her shaking, there was a few moments silence until she continued to speak.  
"There was a tray, it was covered in knifes. I couldn't move" Lilly stopped explaining there, waiting for Jeff to speak.  
"It's ok, you're safe now" He stroked her hair, still holding her, he was annoyed at not being able to protect Polly, but this made him more determined to protect Lilly.  
"They still haven't found him though, I'm scared Jeff"  
"You don't need to be scared, he isn't going to hurt you"  
"How can you say that? He is still out there, I'm relying on drugs…" She continued to sob, shaking in Jeffs grasp.  
"Princess calm down, you're getting yourself into a state"  
"I'm already in a mess, I haven't even got a place to stay" Lilly sobbed into Jeff, feeling warmer with his arms around her.  
"How about we make a deal" Jeff thought of an idea.  
"Depends on the deal"  
"The deal is, I will make sure me and Dix do the best we can to persuade Clara to let you live with us. Then your part of the deal, is to go to the programme and get clean then go to councilling. Is that a deal?" He moved her so he could look into her eyes, she looked confused not sure of what to do.  
"What if Clara says no?"  
"Dixie has a way with words, so have we got a deal?" Jeff offered her his hand, Lilly looked at it for a while thinking. Until she eventually took his hand, where they shock hands.  
"Deal" Lilly said, they then let go of the others hand and Lilly was once again in Jeff's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Dixie followed Clara outside, wondering what she wanted to talk to her about. Clara didn't speak until the door was fully closed.  
"Mrs Collier how did you do that?"  
"Do what?" Dixie asked, confused as to what she had done.  
"Get Lilly to apologise" Clara folded her arms, looking back into the room where Lilly and Jeff were.  
"I asked her calmly and politely, why?"  
"I have asked her to apologise before, she never listened. I want to know why she is listening to you and your husband and not me, it seems you and your husband have a little control over her" Clara spoke, feeling a little annoyed that Lilly listened to Dixie and Jeff, but not her.  
"Well I like to think we have a little control, we have known her a lot longer than you" Dixie responded, she had known Lilly since Polly started working with her and Jeff, so she liked to think she could control Lilly more than the social worker she had only known for a few months.  
"Something else, where is Lilly going to go now?" Dixie added, thinking about what was going to happen.  
"This is something I would like to talk to you about, we don't actually know"  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Dixie became instantly worried, thinking of where Lilly was going to live. She wasn't having her staying on some run down estate, and she didn't want her being alone with Luke still out there.  
"Like I said, she can't go back to the home but she can't live on her own either for her own safety. There are very few people who would want to take her on, with the risk of Luke coming for her again and the fact she is on drugs" Clara mentioned looking at Dixie's annoyed expression, Dixie was annoyed that nobody was giving her a chance.  
"Well she won't be on them anymore, she is going to a programme that is going to help her get clean"  
"Well I am sure she will try her best, but I have seen this in children before. They say they will get clean, but it doesn't happen" Dixie took a moment to think about what Clara had just said, before responding to her.  
"Do you really have that little confidence in her?" Dixie questioned, folding her arms and looking to Clara.  
"I am just saying…" Clara was going to continue speaking but Dixie interrupted her.  
"Yeah well don't, she is a strong kid who has completely blocked out the grieving process by taking drugs. She hasn't come to terms with losing Pol, she was kidnapped and hasn't even told anybody what has happened to her. I think she deserves a little more respect than that, you need to have confidence in her she is going to come of the drugs" Dixie was determined on this, she wasn't going to let Lilly continue what she was doing to herself.  
"You do care then"  
"Of course I care about her" Dixie said, she had always cared about Lilly since they met.  
"I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate, Lilly needs to be with people who can control her and help her through this"  
"What are you saying? I think the only people who have any confidence in Lilly is me and Jeff" Dixie ended turning to go back into the room.  
"Exactly, which is why I am asking for you and your husband to take Lilly in" Clara took Dixie's arm holding her back, Dixie stopped thinking about what she had said.  
"Are you serious?" Dixie asked, continuing to think.  
"If you don't, I really don't know where she will end up. The home is full, she can't be on her own as she is in no fit way to protect herself, and I can't find any foster families that are willing to take her, I have been trying all night"  
"So you want me and Jeff to take her in?"  
"It is really your decision, after what happened in there I feel that she listens and trusts you. She is allowing your husband to hug her for a start" Clara looked into the room, where Jeff was holding Lilly as she slept.  
"She has never had a problem with us hugging her" Dixie said, she never remembered Lilly trying to push them away or anything.  
"Not with you and your husband, if I try to even touch her she flinches away. In fact I don't know anybody who she has allowed get that close to her other than you and your husband. I think this will get a lot worse after what has happened, she is allowing you in"  
"So are you saying that she hasn't allowed anybody to touch her at all apart from me and Jeff?" Dixie felt sad, knowing Lilly had been starving herself of affection.  
"She won't let them near her, she doesn't talk and when she does she always snaps back. I'm not sure why, I think maybe what David did made her worse" Clara sighed, looking through her folder.  
"Was that the boy that raped her?" Dixie exclaimed, feeling angry of course it would have made things worse, it wouldn't have made them any better.  
"Yes, but he deeply regrets it" Clara remained calm, looking to Jeff and Lilly in the room seeing that they were talking.  
"So he bloody should, he took advantage of her"  
"Well he said she agreed, it is his word against hers and seeing she has been on drugs that isn't going to help in her case"  
"So you are saying he won't get in trouble"  
"There isn't much we can do, I'm sorry. So will you take her in?" she asked again hopefully, not knowing what she would do if they didn't take her in.  
"I'm not having her in some crack den on the farmead, so yes" Dixie replied, watching Clara break out into a smile.  
"Thank you, this has helped me so much. If you have any problems contact me on this number, if not I will be in touch tomorrow"  
"Wait hang on, what about what the boy did to Lilly" Dixie called, she couldn't believe what had happened was being brushed aside like it didn't matter.  
"Well Mrs Collier like I said, it would be very hard on Lilly the court wouldn't side with her. Anyway she won't be in any trouble with him anymore" Clara called back, heading towards the exit, but was stopped by Dixie who went over to her.  
"Why?"  
"His father has been found, he has gone to live with him in New York" She mentioned looking to the floor as she did, she tried to stop him going but with little evidence against him she had no choice.  
"You just let him go"  
"If there was a chance he could have been prosecuted I wouldn't have let him go, but with such a lack of evidence there really was nothing we could do. I'm sorry I really have to go" Clara said, rushing off down the corridor. Dixie stood there for a while, watching her leave before going back into the room where Lilly was sleeping in Jeff's arms.

"What was all that about then Princess?" Jeff whispered, being careful not to wake Lilly.  
"We can look after Lilly" Dixie sat in the chair, relaxing a little knowing Lilly was going to be with them.  
"How'd you pull that one off?" Jeff was happy but shocked at the same time, he thought a lot more fighting would be needed, as he didn't exactly think of himself as an ideal parent.  
"Nobody else wants her, we are the only people she even allows to comfort her" Dixie moved her hand to Lilly's hair, watching as she continued to sleep.  
"You're kidding?" Jeff asked, looking down to Lilly in his arms feeling privileged that she was allowing him to hold her as she slept. Smiling at her sleeping from, and rubbing her arm softly.  
"Oh and the boy who raped her has gone to live a happy life in New York" she scowled, feeling annoyed that he got away with it.  
"Please tell me you are joking on that one?"  
"Nope, there isn't enough evidence to support a case of rape. So he can go on living his life scot free" Dixie continued sitting back in the chair.  
"Well at least he won't be able to get to her again" Jeff reasoned, feeling better that he was thousands of miles away.  
"That's our part of the deal done then" Jeff stated, know feeling happy as Lilly now had no reason to not go to the programme.  
"What deal?" Dixie instantly became curious as to what happened while she left.  
"Well I made a deal with her, that if she got clean, me and you would try our best to find a way to look after her" Jeff felt proud about what he did, now Lilly had no choice in the matter she was going to get clean and that would be final.  
"Oh good work mate. Did she tell you anything about what happened?" Dixie was hoping she did, and that whatever happened to her wasn't to horrific but something told her otherwise.  
"Yeah she did" Jeff replied sadly, thinking of what happened to her.  
"What happened to her?" Dixie could feel a knot forming in her stomach, millions of thoughts racing through her mind.  
"Don't make me tell you Dix" Jeff could feel himself choking up at what Lilly had told him he was going to help her tell the police, he was glad he knew but he wasn't sure if he would be able to tell Dixie.


	19. Chapter 19

Dixie looked to Jeff she really wanted to know what happened, but Jeff looked like he was in no fit state to tell her.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"I dunno, but I can't now" Jeff felt bad about not being able to tell her, but he didn't want to say the things that happened outloud, it made him to sick to think that a person could do those things to Lilly.

"Ok" Dixie responded, she knew she would find out eventually, but she wanted to know now, she wanted to be able to help Lilly and the only way she would be able to do that is by knowing what happened and what Luke did to her.

"Jeff why don't you go home and feed Abs?" Dixie askethat's Abs had been home alone for a while, and needed tending to. Jeff gave a weak nod and placed Lilly onto the bed, making sure she was comfortable before getting of the bed.

"Be back soon Dix" Jeff smiled at his wife, knowing Lilly would be safe with Dixie.

"Take your time mate" Dixie stood up hugging Jeff goodbye, watching as he left the room to go home and look after Abs. Leaving her to look after Lilly, Dixie looked to Lilly and how peacful she was looking as she slept. Dixie could feel herself getting tired it had been a long day and it was getting late, she settled back in the chair resting herself back in the chair making herself comfortable. Slowly drifting of into sleep.

Dixie awoke to a loud scream, looking to Lilly who sat up from the bed shaking and gasping for air.

"Lilly sweetheart, what happened?" Dixie asked moving herself up from the chair, putting her arms around Lilly.

"He was here...I couldn't... It was..."

"Ok darling, your alright. There is nobody here except me" Dixie stood up turning on the light to prove her point that nobody was there except her. Then sitting herself next to Lilly putting her arms around her, attempting to calm her down Dixie could see from the monitors that Lilly was breathing to fast and her pulse was racing. She then noticed Lilly began to gag she knew what was coming and grabbed one of the sick bowls from the side, holding it underneath Lilly's mouth getting it there just in time as Lilly was violently sick.

"Ok, you'll be alright sweetie" Dixie held Lillys hair away from her face, holding it at the back of her head until she finished being sick. Once she finished Dixie put the bowl in the bin, and sat next to Lilly on the bed putting her arms around her and holding her close as she continued to sob and shake.

"Lilly you need to calm down, calm down and tell me what happened" Dixie begged desperately wanting to know what was making her so hysterical.

"He was here I couldn't move, it was happening again"

"What was happening again sweetheart?"

"When I woke up, I couldn't move my arms something was holding my wrists, there was a neereally went really deep in my stomach, then there was a cloth it was put to my stomach and there was something on it my skin was burning" Lilly began to cry lots of memories flooding back to her. Dixie wipped her tears away, wanting to know what had made her do upset.

"Was that your dream?" Dixie asked softly holding the girl close, as her breathing became slower and she was shaking less.

"No that's what happened, I dreamt it was happening again and I couldn't do anything to stop it"

"Shh it's ok, your safe" Dixie continued to hug her, feeling happy that he knew but she was horrified at what happened. Lilly soon began to calm down, managing to compose herself enough to speak.

"Sorry for waking you up Dixie" Lilly managed to say, she felt bad that she woke Dixie with her screaming.

"That's ok darling, I would rather be awake with you than asleep anyway. Don't ever be afriad to wake me in the night if you need me" Dixie smiled stroking Lilly's hair softly, she didn't expect her to apologise for waking her. She wanted Lilly to wake her in the night if she was scared, Dixie wanted to think Lilly wouldn't be afraid of waking her in the future.

"Why are you being so kind?" Lilly mumbled into Dixie's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not bothered about me waking you, and you are not getting cross with me for selling myself. I am ashamed and Polly would hate me.."

"Polly would never hate you, I don't think getting cross with you will make things any better" Dixie didn't like what Lilly had done,but shouting wouldn't make things any better.

"That doesn't explain why you are being so kind, I don't think most people would want to be near me" Lilly said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is that why you won't let anybody show you affection?" Dixie was now begging to understand why Lilly was pushing people away, but he was still a little bit confused.

"Its because I don't deserve people being kind to me" Lilly then tried to push Dixie away but she held her tighter.

"You are my friend so of course I am going to be kind to you. How about you get some rest?" Dixie could see Lilly had got herself into a state, and sleeping would do her the world of good. Dixie was glad she new what Luke did to her, as she would now be able to help her.

"No I can't" Lilly sobbed worrying about going to sleep.

"Why not?" Dixie said gently, wanting to know why she didn't want to rest.

"Because when I am asleep you will go"

"I promise I won't go sweetheart. Come on you need to sleep" Dixie layed Lilly down carefully then dimmed the light, making the room darker but still enough light to see. Dixie sat on the chair, giving Lilly a comforting smile and rubbing circles on her palm. Lilly could feel herself getting sleepy, the comforting feeling of Dixie being there was enough to make her fall back to sleep. When Dixie could see Lilly was sleeping she breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to rub circles on Lilly's palm hoping she wouldn't wake any time soon.

There was a sudden loud bang as the door burst open revealing Jeff who tripped in,

"Jeffrey do you have to be so bloody loud?" Dixie hissed as he looked to her confused, then shut the door as quietly as he could. Dixie held her breath looking to Lilly who was begginning to stir, she continued to hold her breath until she could see Lilly relaxing once more in a deep sleep.

"Sorry"Jeff whispered, sitting on the chair next to Dixie.

"I've only just managed to get her to sleep, you are lucky she didn't wake up or you would now be experiencing something very painful" Dixie hissed to him again, Jeff was slightly scared now.

"Yeah but she isn't awake so that means I won't be experiencing something painful" Jeff pointed to Lilly who was still sleeping, hoping Dixie was going to let him of the hook.

"I will think about it, haven't decided yet" Dixie replied, Jeff gulped as Dixie chuckled to herself thinking of all the things she could do to punish Jeff, she wasn't going to punish him but she wasn't telling him this just yet, she would let him go on living in fear. Her mind traced back to what Lilly told her, Dixie knew it would be hard for her to tell the police she was just hoping Lilly would remain strong in all of this and that the people who did this to her would be caught.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three weeks, and today Lilly was coming out of the programme hopefully remaining clean. Jeff and Dixie had all of Lilly's belongings upstairs in Jeff's old room, which took Dixie three days to fully clean, in the end she gave up with the carpet and used Jeffs credit card to buy a new one. Dixie and Jeff were waiting in the house, Dixie was sat on the chair sipping at her tea.

"Dix you ok?" Jeff asked, sitting himself on the sofa next to Dixie, holding her close.

"Yeah I'm fine mate, just feel bad that's all"

"Why do you feel bad?" he moved the hair from her eyes, lifting her chin so their eyes met.

"Lilly hasn't exactly coped well with the withdrawlel has she" Dixie sat looking at the wall, she remembered phoning the programme to check up on her, Dixie felt bad that Lilly wasn't coping well.

"I know, but it's for the best" Jeff replied, moving Dixie closer to him. He knew how Dixie felt, but it really was for the best Lilly couldn't stay on the drugs she needed help to get of them, he knew all the pain from the withdrawlel was needed so she could get clean.

"Supose your right, and she is coming home later" Dixie sighed, moving herself closer to Jeff.

"Exacly, there is the specialist coming to talk to her later"

"I can't believe they haven't found him yet, what if he comes back, what if..." Jeff put his fingers to her lips stopping her from talking.

"Shh, they will find him princess. He isn't getting to Lilly again, I won't let him anywhere near her" Jeff was determined to protect Lilly from any danger, he knew Lilly would be hurting and this made her vunerable, but he wasn't going to let any harm come to her.

"But Jeff" Dixie had tears rolling down her cheeks, thinking of the person who hurt Lilly was still out there.

"No buts, they will find him and lock the creep up" Jeff continued to hold Dixie tightly, he knew how Dixie felt she was scared that Luke would get to Lilly again, but he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Does she know the police are coming later?"

"I thought considering her attitude at the time, it wasent best to tell her about the specialist coming over and then the councilling"

"What do you think she is going to say about it all?" Dixie was unsure of what Lilly was going to make of all of this, if she would want to tell the police what happened to her.

"It doesn't mater what she thinks, she needs to tell the police what happened and she needs to get herself back on track" Jeff kissed her head lightly.

Dixie sat continuing to think, she knew Lilly hadn't come to terms with losing Polly, and that she was blocking things out by taking the drugs. She felt like she had failed her as a friend, and that she had let Lilly down because she didn't spot Lilly was taking heroin.

"Jeff we are only helping her because she is Pols sister right?"

"Course, we need to help her get back on track. Polly wouldn't want this for her"

"Your right" Dixie admitted, she felt bad for Lilly she really did have nobody to care about her, it was going to be up to her and Jeff to help her come to terms with things. She got herself into a lot of trouble with trying to cope with things herself, she needed people to help her cope.

"Do you think we can pick her up now?"

"Come on then" Jeff helped Dixie up, getting their jackets they left the house saying goodbye to Abs before they left.

As they approached the building, Jeff paused looking to Dixie. Turning the car off leaving everything silent, he waited a few moments before talking.

"Dix it will be fine"

"Jeff what if she is angry at us for making her get clean? We have made her go through a lot to get of the drugs"

"Princess you and me both know she couldn't stay on the heroin. She might be angry at first but we have done her a big favour trust me" Jeff gave her a comforting smile as took her hand, leading her out of the car and towards the building.

Lilly was waiting inside watching the clock, she had never felt so much pain in her life. The past week had been horrible, endless stomach cramps, she was always too hot or too cold she only wanted one thing and that was another fix she was desperate to take the pain away. After a week the pain had subsided, she was left feeling weak and tired she hadn't had much to eat and drink in that past week, and all the affects were showing now. Her body felt completely drained, but she no longer had the urge to have another fix, she didn't want to go through all of that a second time. Sat on the sofa she pulled her legs up hugging them, she felt time passing by she was soon thinking Jeff and Dixie forgot about her.

There were a lot of people around her, none of them she trusted and most of them scared her. They were all people trying to get clean, some of them had managed others were begging to the staff to supply them with drugs. Lilly sat hoping that she wouldn't have to stay much longer, thankfully she didn't as one of the staff member came over to her.

"Time to go Lilly" The staff member smiled, holding out her hand for Lilly to take once Lilly took her hand she led her to reception.

"I'm sorry, for shouting" Lilly mumbled to the lady, Lilly didn't know her name but she knew she had been rude to her, so she was trying to apologise for shouting abuse at the woman.

"That's alright, just don't be doing drugs again" The woman said sternly, unlocking the door to reception, Lilly gave a weak smile and nodded. She could see Jeff and Dixie waiting, she ran up to them allowing them to fling their arms around her.

"It's alright sweetheart, let's get you out of here" Dixie held her close as she helped her outside, Lilly was glad they hadn't forgotten about her.

"How you feeling princess?"

"Tired, and worn out" Lilly replied, she couldn't remember the last time she had something to eat, and the last time she had a decent sleep.

"We will go home and get you something to eat yeah?" Jeff held open the door for Lilly and Dixie to get in the car.

When they got home, Lilly sat on the chair taking long deep breaths, everything that she did was beggining to sink in. Dixie sat next to her, putting her arm around her.

"Well done sweetheart, I know it was hard for you" Dixie spoke softly, it took Lilly a while to reply to her.

"Hard doesn't even touch it" She could feel her eyes watering, she felt competely numb. Dixie watched her, she could see that Lilly wasn't going to deal well with things, he point was proved when the specialist cone to talk to her.

Dixie and Jeff went upstairs sorting out things in their bedroom, allowing the woman to talk to her. When they returned to Lilly they could see she was shaking and had been crying, the specialist inspector was very good with her, asking her gently what happened between her and Luke.

"Has she told you everything?" Dixie asked as the woman stood up and came over to her, Jeff went over to Lilly putting his arms around her leaving Dixie to speak to the inspector.

"She is a very brave girl, she has told me everything I need to know. If there is anything else please contact me on this number" Dixie took the card that the woman was offering, placing it in her pocket.

"OK, Thanks love" Dixie smiled showing the woman out, then looking to Lilly. Dixie got some water from the fridge, and went back into the living room where Jeff was hugging her.

"Sweetheart you need to drink" Dixie held the bottle, opening the lid and holding it for Lilly to take.

"I don't want to" Lilly mumbled, feeling alone and hurt.

"You will get dehydrated if you don't drink"

"I don't care" Lilly could feel her eyes watering, she looked to a spot on the floor.

"You will get ill if you don't drink" Dixie looked to Jeff who was nodding, she knew that making Lilly drink something was the right thing to do.

"I deserve to be ill, I deserve everything Luke did to me. What I don't deserve is you and Jeff being kind to me. You should throw me out, leaving me to rot as that is what I deserve"


	21. Chapter 21

Dixie and Jeff looked at each other, neither of them had the knowledge to know what to say. But Dixie was going to try.

"Lilly you didn't deserve what he did at all, he is a horrible sick man"

"Who gave me what I deserved"

"No, no sweetheart, that's not what happened, you didn't deserve what he did" Dixie was trying to convince her, but Lilly was having non of it, she wriggled out of Jeff's grasp so she sat on the sofa further away from the pair of them.

"Please you have had a hard week sweetie, you need to drink"

"Look I know you hate me, and I know that you both think I'm a whore so will you please just say it and stop pretending like you care" Lilly was in tears by this point, she knew she was a whore, she knew she was worthless. She stood up, tears streaming down her face, feeling more alone that ever. Before Dixie and Jeff could do or say anything, she went up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door, making both Jeff and Dixie jump.

"Well that was unexpected" Jeff sat burying his head in his hands, he hated feeling like this, he had lost Polly and everyday they were losing more and more of Lilly too. He wouldn't be able to cope loosing both of them.

"Just give it time Jeff, she is obviously going to feel like that"

"I know, but I just feel so useless. She feels so alone Dix" Jeff whispered, he was trying to think of how he could help Lilly but he was completely stumped.

"I'm gonna go have a word with her"

"You sure that's wise?" Jeff questioned, watching as Dixie stood up to go upstairs.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Dixie said straightening out her hair, and going to the stairs. Jeff stood up and followed, he didn't have a clue what Dixie was going to say to Lilly, but he was hoping whatever Dixie did it would make Lilly feel better. Jeff followed Dixie up the stairs, until they came to the door of Lilly's room.

"Jeff maybe you should wait out here mate"

"Maybe you're right" Jeff listened to her, and went back down the stairs, stopping half way to sit on one of the steps, resting his head against the wall.

Dixie was looking at Jeff and sighed to herself, she then looked back at the closed door, knocking on it softly.

"Can I come in darling?"

"Why?" Lilly snapped, getting her lighter from her pocket.

"I want to talk to you that's all" Dixie was hoping that Lilly was going to allow her in. She waited a few moments for her to reply.

"Whatever" Lilly quickly realised that Dixie was coming into the room. Dixie opened the door to find Lilly closing one of her draws as fast as she could.

"What have you got there then?" Dixie folded her arms, and shut the door behind her to lean on it.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie, come on hand it over" Dixie moved from the door, walking past Lilly to open the draw. She found what Lilly was trying to hide, she sighed, pulling out the packet of cigarettes.

"How many?" Dixie counted the 32 cigarettes in the box, frowning at Lilly.

"How many what?"

"Don't patronise me Lilly, how many a day?"

"No more than 10"

"Yeah well not anymore"

"You can't do that" Lilly moaned, staring at Dixie, feeling annoyed at her for taking her fags.

"Watch me, and you are lucky I found these and not Jeff, he would have gone mental" Dixie exclaimed, placing the packet of cigarettes in her pocket.

"So...Just throw me out in the streets already, I know you both hate me anyway"

"We don't hate you, my dad died because of these you know" Dixie felt a smile creep across her face, as she remembered her dad. How he died of lung cancer, because he refused to give up smoking.

"I know"

"Jeff was there for me though, I told him to leave me. I also told him I was a selfish cow for letting my dad die, I got cross with him, I shouted at him, I even threw a mug at him at one point if I recall. But he didn't get cross with me" Dixie explained, she sat on the bed, watching as Lilly was still standing up and looking at the floor.

"Then there was Cyd leaving, I refused to get out of bed. I refused to do anything, I felt like I wasn't good enough. She rejected me, and transferred hundreds of miles away. If it wasn't for Jeff I would have broken down completely. I would have locked myself in a room and never come out, but he wouldn't let me do that. He made me get out of bed everyday, reminded me to eat and drink"

"I even ran over a girl"

"But she deserved it, she left Tess on a pole to die. Tess didn't deserve that" Dixie couldn't help smiling, Lilly did have a caring side in her, but she was hiding it well.

"But It didn't make me feel any better, after running her over I wanted to be hurt. I went to the Malones on Farmead, hoping that they would do something to cause me pain. Jeff got me out of that streak. Are you getting my point?" Dixie asked, patting the empty space of the bed beside her, Lilly sat obediently, but still looked at the floor.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that, no matter how much you feel like you don't deserve our care and love, we are still going to give it to you. Things will get better sweetheart, do you want to tell me anything?"Dixie asked softly, putting her arm around Lilly. Lilly had lost a substantial amount of weight, her body nearing looking like a skeleton. Dixie wondered what she had been eating if anything.

Jeff was sat on the stairs, tears in his eyes. Dixie was right, he was fuming about the fags, but right now that was the least of his worry. He was really touched by what Dixie had said, he rubbed his eyes, and left to the bottom of the stairs. He had heard to much, any more and he would be breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Lilly sat for a while thinking, so many thoughts rushing around in her head. Could she trust Dixie? Did they really care? All her emotions were too much for her, she took some deep breaths focusing on a spot on the floor. Without realising it, she was beginning to speak, saying out loud how she was really feeling.

"I didn't mean to do it. I didn't think...I didn't think it would be so addictive, it drew me in. After a few day's I was relying on smack, it was alright at first. I used Shannon's, but then we ran out, and they didn't want money. Good thing really seeing as I was permanently broke for cash" She was speaking quietly, but Dixie could hear every single word. She held Lilly closer towards her, hoping to give her some comfort and support while she continued to tell her what she went through.

"It was only once at first, it wasn't too bad. Then more of them wanted it, they would have sex with me to the point I would bleed for hours, just sat in excruciating pain all for some poxy drug. I can still feel them Dixie, I can still feel each one of them on me, I am a whore"

"You were vulnerable" Dixie explained, she was crying herself, she couldn't believe how much of a mess Lilly had got herself into. She knew from when Lilly said bleed for hours, that she was going to need to take Lilly to be checked over, especially if the sex was unprotected, Dixie was just praying that she hadn't picked anything up from the men that had sex with her.

"Don't try and make it sound better, Polly would hate me as well" Lilly was in tears, crying into Dixie, as she had her arms around her.

"If there is one thing I know, I know that Pol would never hate you. She loved you so much, darling, and I bet you she is up there, looking down on you and she is going to be very proud of you. Not everybody succeeds in getting off the drugs. But you did. Are you going to have a drink now?"

"I'm not thirsty" Lilly wiped her tears, breathing difficulty as Dixie rubbed circles on her back to help.

"You can't go on punishing yourself Lilly"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve to be punished, your under weight as it is. Come on let's get you something to eat, and then you can sleep" Dixie pulled Lilly away, looking into Lilly's eyes, she was nothing like a 16 year-old who should be independent. Lilly was completely relying on her and Jeff to look after her, she was the same as a young child.

"I guess I'm not allowed my fags back" Lilly allowed Dixie to help her up, she was beginning to feel the effects of barely eating or drinking for a week, but Dixie had a tight grip around her supporting Lilly as they left the room.

"You guessed correctly"


	22. Chapter 22

Dixie supported Lilly down the stairs, Dixie could see that her whole body was weak. Lilly was completely worn out, she did need something decent to eat.

"Right, how's about you go and sit with Jeff while I cook us some tea ok?"

"Ok" Lilly replied quietly, she could feel her empty stomach rumbling. She had barely eaten anything for months, and when she did, it was only something simple like a chocolate bar or packet of crisps. She would be quite happy if all Dixie gave her was a bread roll.

"Jeff, will you take Lilly. I'm going to go and get us all some food"

"Yeah sure, come on then princess" Jeff took Lilly from Dixie, and allowed her to snuggle into his chest. It was her way of saying sorry, and letting him know that she trusted him.

"Dixie I would be quite happy with a bag of crisps" Lilly admitted, she wasn't used to people wanting to feed her. She really would be grateful for anything, she wasn't expecting Dixie to cook for her.

"That's a snack, not a proper meal" Dixie spoke simply, she then left Jeff and Lilly, making her way into the kitchen.

"Come on then you" Jeff lead Lilly into the living room, helping her onto the sofa where she was now comfortable and settled. He sat himself down next to her, she allowed herself to move closer to him, resting her head on his chest weakly. Jeff put his arms around her, holding her close, he moved his hand to the back of her head stroking her hair softly.

"You're a very special girl"

"Special as in whore?"

"I don't think you are one of those"

"Really?"

"I promise I don't think that" Jeff looked her in the eye, he wasn't happy with what she did, and he really did want to lecture her, but this wasn't the time for that.

"I'm scared Jeff" she began to cry and shake in Jeff's arms.

"What are you scared about?" Jeff held her closer to him, stroking her hair to give the teen some comfort.

"That he will come back, and try to hurt me again"

"I won't let that happen, the police will find him" Jeff was determined to protect her from Luke. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"What did he do to the other girls?"

"You don't want to know Lilly" he sighed, not wanting to explain what had happened to the other unfortunate girls.

"I do, please"

"No you don't, it was nothing pleasant belive me"

"Do you know then?"

"Yes I know, but I don't want you to know, so I certainly wont be the one telling you. You're safe now, and I am going to keep it that way"

"Polly always said you were protective" Lilly snuggled herself more into his chest, her sister was right. Jeff cuddles made everything seem a whole load better, it was the warmth and safety he provided.

"Suppose I am, why? I'm not going to stop being protective, if that's what you are implying"

"I don't want you to stop, It's nice. Makes me feel safe"

"You are safe" Jeff said softy, as he tightened his grip a little on Lilly. He wanted to keep he safe forever, she was reminding him so much of a younger child, not the outgoing Cheery teenager she used to be.

"Dinner's ready!" Dixie called as she set the plates on the table, she had made a roast dinner. Chicken, vegetables and plenty of potatoes, containing lots of minerals and vitamins for Lilly. Dixie was concerned about how much weight the girl had lost from not eating, she wanted Lilly to gain some weight to be a healthy size.

Jeff guided her into the kitchen, sitting her at the table so she would be in between himself and Dixie.

"So Dix, what have we got?" Jeff wrapped his arms around Dixie from behind, making her laugh and squeal out loud.

"Get your hands off me you baboon!" she started slapping him with the tea towel. They were both unaware of the smile that was creeping across Lilly's face, if they would have seen it they would have treasured it for a long time. It was just a small smile for a slight second.

"Come on sweetheart, you like it really"

"Jeffrey if you don't remove your hands you will be getting no food for a year" This threat made Jeff remove his hands from her waist. Taking his seat at the dinner table next to Lilly, and eventually Dixie.

"Here we are then people, just help yourself to whatever you want Lil"

"You sure?"

"Right, how's about I get you started" Dixie took a plate, filling it with different foods. Varying from meat and lots of vegetables once she was satisfied with what was on the plate she handed it to Lilly.

" I don't think I can eat all of this"

"Just try, you need to keep your strength up sweetheart" Dixie was pleading, Lilly was dangerously underweight. Dixie was trying to feed her up, she had already made a mental note to buy some vitamin and mineral tablets for her.

"See you were hungry" Dixie commented, seeing that Lilly was tucking gratefully into her food. It wasn't long before she finished her plate.

"Supose I must have been" Lilly waited patiently for Dixie and Jeff to finish, they knew it was because she didn't like being alone. She was too frightened and scared of being alone, they were the only people that she trusted.

"Dix why don't you leave the washing up to me?"

"Since when did you become domesticated?"

"Do you want me to do it or not?"

"Yes please Jeff, that would be lovely handsome" Dixie pecked him on the cheek, taking hold of Lilly's hand as they left the kitchen together. Dixie noticed Lilly's anxiety as they entered the living room,

"Sweetheart there is nobody else here, it's just you me Jeff and Lil Abs ok" Dixie assured as they sat on the sofa together.

"Ok"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm ok"

"Well I'm here if you need me, and so is Jeff. He may seem like a dip stick at most times, but he does love you. And so do I"

"I love you both too" Lilly snuggled up close to Dixie, this is where she stayed. Dixie Was tracing soft patterns on the young girls back, making her even more sleepy. Jeff had returned into the living room, he could see Lilly was lying in Dixie's arms with her eyes closed looking incredibly peaceful.

"Dix is she asleep?" he whispered, making Dixie look down at Lilly who was securely in her arms.

"Lilly sweetheart?" Dixie stroked her hair away from her eyes, causing Lilly to stir slightly.

"Come on Sleepy, bed time" Dixie helped her to her feet, making her give Jeff a hug good night before she took her up to bed. Lilly didn't want to be left alone, so when she got changed into her PJs Dixie simply looked the other way, and waited until Lilly Said that she was done.

"Done"

"ok, hop into bed then" Dixie pulled back the covers, allowing Lilly to get in before covering her back up, tucking her in.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, and wake me in the night if you need me"

"Ok" Lilly yawned, it had been a long day. Dixie held her hand, rubbing circles in her palm to try and help Lilly sleep. It didn't take long, and soon Dixie was creeping out of the room trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. Going down the stairs she could still see Jeff sat where he was before.

"Jeffrey are you ok?" She asked as she got the phone book out,

"Yeah I'm good, what you doing?"

"Booking an appointment with gyne for Lil"

"Why?"

"Jeff she didn't get those drugs from money, who knows what those boys have got. I don't think they went around using condoms do you?"

"Bloody hell" Jeff buried his head in his hands, now worrying about the high chance of Lilly having an STI or something worse.


	23. Chapter 23

Dixie sat with Lilly in the hospital waiting room, Dixie had booked an appointment for her at eleven o clock. There was several other women scattered around the room, looking nervous making the atmosphere less appealing. Dixie was staring at the white walls, they could do something more interesting with the design. She sighed looking at Lilly who was still chewing at the gum she told her to take out ten minutes ago.

"Lils would you please spit that gum out" Dixie hissed, gesturing to the bin in the corner of the room. Lilly scowled before getting up and dragging her feet over to the bin, she spat the gum in the bin before making her way back to Dixie. Dixie had her arms crossed, she knew that Lilly was getting a bit of an attitude and needed reigning in. One moment she could be fine, cuddly and needing love, the next minute she would be very moody with nothing pleasing her.

"Lils what's going on?" She questioned softly, she understood that the young woman had a right to be scared, her first gyne examination was going to make her feel scared and nervous.

"Nothing" She snapped back, biting at her nails.

"I know that isn't true"

"Yeah well what do you…"

"Miss Emerson to room 3 please" The young nurse announced from the end of the corridor, Dixie gave her a weak smile and began to pick up their belongings. Taking Lilly's hand to make sure she didn't make a run for it, they both followed the nurse into the examination room.

Jeff was wondering around the shops on his own, he hated feeling so powerless. He strolled down the fruit and veg isle of Sainsbury's. Dixie had left him with strict instructions with what to buy, he knew he better stick to the list or he'd be for it. Putting some apples in the trolley he continued to read down the list, why did Dixie have to make the shopping so complicated?

There was two different types of cheeses on the list cheddar and mozzarella. He raised his eyebrows, wondering why Dixie wasn't just happy with one type of cheese, surely they all tasted the same anyway. He followed the list and put the two different cheeses in the trolley, avoiding conversation with other shoppers. Mostly they were all women, old and young. Some of them gave him the odd smile and others raised their eyebrows and avoided eye contact.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He muttered to himself, he didn't like the food shopping and he didn't realise how Dixie coped. He was going to mention online food shopping to her, that way they didn't need to collide with oncoming shoppers.

After finding the last thing on the list, he went to the chocolate isle, he thought he deserved a small treat for doing the shopping. Picking up the largest bar of Cadburys he could find, he smiled to himself feeling his stomach rumble just looking at the bar. He wanted to rip the wrapper of and eat it there and then, but he was a grown man and it might look a little strange in the middle of the isle.

Quickly he pushed the trolley to the check point, keeping a tight grip on the chocolate. He put the chocolate on first, before the rest of the shopping. It seemed like years before he finally got it all to the car, and he was alone in the car with his chocolate.

"I've been waiting for this" He ripped open the wrapper, indulging himself in the sweet chocolate as it melted on his tongue.

"Mmmmmm…." He ate his way through the rest of the bar, he was planning on leaving some for Dixie but he couldn't manage it, he had to finish what he started. Feeling his eyelids flutter shut, he placed another chunk of chocolate in his mouth. After finishing the bar he put the wrapper on the floor by the passenger seat, making a mental note to clear the rubbish later. He wasn't supposed to eat in the car, but Dixie wasn't here, and she would never know.

Looking at the small wrist watch on his right wrist he checked the time, ten to twelve, he wondered how the girls were getting on. He didn't like that he wasn't there to protect them both – he hated it.

"Come on then Jeffrey, let's get home. Fucking hell, a grown man talking to himself" Jeff cringed at himself, he never imagined to be so worried over two women, he never imagined he would be so excited over chocolate and end up talking to himself.

When he arrived home, he unlocked the door which was rather tricky whilst carrying the shopping. As soon as the door was open Abs rushed up to him,

"Hey mate, do you mind giving me some space, Daddy's a little busy right now" Jeff complained, he really did want to pet Abs, but he needed to put the bags down in order to do this. He waddled to the kitchen, placing the bags on the side with Abs darting around at his feet.

"Come here then" Jeff crouched down, pouting at Abs whilst stroking him behind the ears.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy" He was still making funny faces as Abs licked at his hand. Jeff looked up nervously at the clock, it was now half twelve and he was beginning to wonder where the girls ended up, it shouldn't have taken them this long, the hospital was only around the corner. Jeff bit his lip as he continued to watch the small hand of the clock tick by…


	24. Chapter 24

Dixie sat opposite Lilly, so confused. She had taken them both to a cafe on the high street, giving them both time to think about what had happened.

Lilly took a bite of her sandwich, looking away from Dixie. Unable to look her in the eye.

"Why Lils? You could... You should have told me" Dixie took a gulp of her hot chocolate, placing it back on the coaster she rubbed her temples. So many thoughts and worries rushing through her mind. She couldn't understand why Lilly didn't say anything.

"I was trying to ignore it" Lilly continued to look at the ground, feeling Dixie's eyes on her.

"Ignore it? Ignore that you missed two periods" Dixie moved her hand under Lillys chin tilting her head up to look into her eyes.

"I thought... I thought it was because I wasn't eating right" Lilly pulled back from Dixie, feeling her eyes water.

"What do you want to do?" Dixie asked seriously, Lilly shrugged her shoulders, trying to stop tears falling. "Come on, eat up and then we can get home"

"All this eating is going to make me fat" Lilly took another bite of her sandwich, chewing absentmindedly.

"Oh be quiet Lils, your all skin and bones... Anyway, now you are going to need more energy" Dixie watched as she weakly smiled at her, they both finished of their sandwiches and Dixie ordered them both some chocolate cheesecake for after.

Dixie paid for their meals, thanked the waitress and took Lilly's hand as they left the cafe. Dixie enjoyed playing mother, but it was all for the wrong reasons it should have been Polly taking care of Lilly. Not her.

Lilly snuggled herself into Dixie's side, looking around at all the strangers wandering the streets.

"It's ok darling, I'm here." Dixie assured, putting her arm around the teens shoulders, holding her close. " People are staring Dixie" Lilly mumbled softly, trying to ignore all the looks from passers by.

"So what. Nobody is going to hurt you" Dixie kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm softly as they continued walking. Dixie quickened her pace, trying to get them to the car faster, she could see that Lilly was becoming a little uneasy with all the staring. Dixie didn't know what their problem was, Lilly was an older and vulnerable teenager who liked being held or hugged, what's the problem with that? She wanted to just slap some sense into them there and then, but seeing as Lilly was with her, she held herself back.

Once they got to the car. Lilly got into the passenger side, putting on her seatbelt. The drive home was short, silent and a little awkward. Dixie noticed that Lilly was keeping a hand on her stomach, looking down at it in a worried way. She pulled up outside the house, turning off the engine. Shuffling herself around in her seat, she scanned her eyes over Lilly.

"How you holding up?"

"Are you going to tell Jeff?" Lilly continued looking at her stomach, rubbing circles around her belly button.H

"What that your pregnant? I should"

"Dix please don't, I'm begging you" she turned to look at Dixie, fear and worry obvious in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you can't expect me to keep this from him"

"Why? It's my body"

"It is something he needs to know" Dixie opened her car door, getting out and walking around to the passenger side, opening Lilly's door.

"Please...Dix I'm begging you... Please" she had tears in her eyes, her body shaking with fear from what Jeff was going to think. How he would react?

Dixie took some deep breaths, she knew Lilly was scared. She had every right to be, she was pregnant at 16, with no idea of who the farther is.

"You do realise what you are asking me to do, lie to my best friend"

"It's not lying, just not telling the whole truth" Lilly stood up, rubbing away her tears, pleading to Dixie.

"Come on" Dixie shut the car door, locking it with the key, and going towards the house with Lilly. Holding hands tightly.

She unlocked the car door, finding Jeff on the sofa with abs.

"Jesus Dix. I have been so worried, where an earth were you?" he went over to them both, looking between them.

"Lunch Jeffrey" Dixie replied, trying to think of what to do for the best.

"So is everything ok?" Jeff questioned hastily. Lilly remained silent, looking at Dixie who was confused, what should she tell him?

"Everything's fine Jeff, totally normal, no infection, nothing" Dixie took a deep breath, lying to him was not easy. He looked at her nodding, relief written all over his expression. "Thank god. I was so worried" Jeff wrapped his arms around Lilly, resting her head on his shoulder, Lilly looked at Dixie, mouthing the words 'Thank you'.

Dixie nodded, biting her lip. Lying to Jeff was not going to be easy, how would she make up an excuse for Lilly in later months, how could she hide the gaining weight? Mood swings? Morning sickness? It was not going to be easy, but she didn't want to make Lilly feel betrayed. The last thing she needed was Lilly relapsing, they had to think about the baby. Lilly's baby. Dixie continued to think while Lilly was in Jeffs embrace, she rubbed her temples and made an excuse to leave the room, lost in deep thought, how was she going to lie to her bestfriend?

Sorry for any mistakes, did on my phone, hope youenjoyed the update and are kind enough to leave a review. Many thanks xxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff had his arms around Lilly, he didn't realise she had fell asleep until he looked at her. He traced patterns on her back, her head was rested securely on his shoulder.

He noticed her hands were both placed on her lower stomach, he also noticed that every time his hands moved towards her stomach she would flinch away.

"Dinner!" Dixie shouted, Jeff could feel Lilly jump awake at her voice shouting. "Shh... It's ok, it's just Dixie" He assured kissing the top of her head, her hair smelt the same as Pollys did. It reminded him of his fallen friend, it was her death that changed everything. If Hannah didn't stab Pol, then Lilly would still be with her sister. Jeff saddened as he thought of Polly, but he needed to move on. Accept the fact she was gone, Polly wasn't coming back.

"Come on babe, let's get some food" Jeff weakly encouraged, helping Lilly up. Her body was very small, fragile, no curves supporting her figure. It worried Jeff with her being so under weight, she used to be bigger. She never had a slim build like polly, but, now she was just skin and bones.

Dixie set out three plates of chicken casserole, with steamed vegetables and bread rolls. Lilly and Jeff sat next to each other, picking up their forks beginning to eat. No words were said, and Jeff could sense the awkwardness between Dixie and Lilly.

"I'm done" Lilly put down her knife and fork, Dixie looked at her plate and saw she had barely eaten half of what was on the plate, and she hadn't touched the bread rolls.

"Come on sweetie, you can eat more than that" Dixie was begging, she knew Lilly was already dangerously underweight, now being pregnant, she needed to gain weight to be as healthy as she could.

"I'm not hungry" Jeff paused chewing, thinking another argument was going to break out between the pair. Much to his surprise, Lilly picked up a bread roll, he heard Dixie breathe a sigh of relief as she ate some more. A lot more. Dixie was very pleased when she even asked for more casserole.

After eating, Lilly went up to her room, and signalled to Dixie to follow her. Dixie followed her up the stairs, and into Lillys room, she then closed the door behind her.

"We have some talking to do I believe" Dixie sat them both on the bed, she wanted Lilly to be aware of all the options available to her.

"We need to go through the options Lils, now there's..."

"I want to keep it" Lilly interrupted firmly, Dixie blinked at her, taking her hands before speaking.

"That's a big responsibility"

"I'm not killing it, and I'm not carry it for 9 months to give to someone else to look after. I want to take responsibility of my actions"

"You sure about this?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, Lilly nodded before getting of the bed and pulling back the corner of the carpet. Dixie was speechless when she pulled the carpet back, and then moved one of the floor boards, pulling out a bottle of vodka, two needles, along with a small packet of heroin and a lighter.

"Wha?" Dixie took them off her, she was stunned.

"I don't want them anymore" Lilly handed Dixie everything, placing it all on Dixie's lap.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Had it since the care home... Just incase" She looked at the floor, sighing. Dixie nodded, she was glad Lilly have her the drugs and drink.

"You're glad Jeff doesn't know about these, he'd go ballistic" Dixie wondered how she was going to get rid of the Heroin, she was considering flushing it down the toilet and being done with it.

"I don't want to hurt the baby Dixie" Dixie looked to the young teen opposite her, she placed the bottle of Vodka on the bed, and opened her arms to Lilly.

"It's ok darling... You won't"

"What if I already have? What if the drugs have already harmed the baby?"

"As long as you don't take anymore, I'm sure the little one will be ok" Dixie assured, rubbing circles on Lilly's back.

Dixie looked at her watch, they had been upstairs away from Jeff for over an hour now. He must have been feeling pretty left out and excluded from them both.

She noticed Lilly yawning, she must have been feeling very tired. "Time for bed methinks" Dixie whispered softly, she laid out some warm PJs, and got her a glass of squash while she got changed. She could hear Jeff arguing on the phone in the living room, she knew it would be the police. Saying they still hadn't found Luke. She felt bad for Jeff, he was completely in the dark about Lilly. She poured the vodka down the sink, and the heroin down the toilet, she then put the needles in the bin. Making sure Jeff was still in the living room. After doing that she made the squash.

Taking the glass of squash up to Lilly's room, Dixie found her tucked up in bed already. "Here you go darling, and remember to wake me up if you need me in the night" Dixie kissed her forehead, sitting with her until she fell asleep. Dixie made sure the table light was on dim, before leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Going downstairs, she could spot Jeff on the sofa, pouring himself a beer. Running his hand across his head. "Jeff mate" She called, Jeff turned around giving her a warming smile.

"She asleep?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Yeah she's asleep" Dixie went on the sofa, sitting next to him. "Jeff I need to tell you something, but promise me you won't freak out" Dixie couldn't hide it from Jeff no longer, he needed to know.

"You saying that freaks me out" Jeff looked into Dixie's eyes, she opened her mouth about to speak.

"Lilly's... Lilly's pregnant" Dixie watched as he stared at her blankly, Jeff was unable to take it in.

"Jeff please say something mate" Dixie took hold of his hands, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jeff choked back his tears of betrayal and hurt. He couldn't understand why Lilly didn't tell him herself?

"She doesn't know that you know, Jeff you can't tell her I told you" Dixie added quickly, she needed him to play dumb around Lilly. "Jeff if she finds out I told you, then she is never going to trust either of us again. Please Jeff"


	26. Chapter 26

Lilly woke up, feeling a burning in her throat, she ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the tiolet. Tears streaming down her face as she continued to be sick. Dixie woke up from the noise, and went into the bathroom, bending behind Lilly and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"That's it sweetheart... Let it all out" Dixie held back her hair, noticing it had grown considerably longer, not in the perfect condition it used to be. She frowned as Lilly contuned to be sick. Once she had finished, Dixie helped her up, and wiped her mouth with a cold flannel.

"Thanks..." She mumbled weakly, looking at Dixie who was putting some toothpaste on her brush.

"That's ok, here you go, it will get rid of that nasty taste" Dixie handed her the toothbrush, watching as Lilly brushed her teeth. She was feeling instantly bad, it was hers and Jeff's first shift back at work after compassionate leave, and she wasn't looking forward to leaving Lilly alone for 12 hours, especially now she was pregnant.

"What's going on..." Jeff grumbled sleepily, his eyes closing on him as he leant on the bathroom door.

"She's just a bit unwell mate" Dixie stared at Jeff, he nodded his head before leaving the room. Feeling completely useless, he knew she was pregnant, and he promised Dixie he would keep his gob shut. It was hurting him, it had been a week, and Lilly still hadn't said anything. He wondered how long she was planning on hiding it from him.

Dixie guided Lilly out of the bathroom once she had finished, taking her downstairs to make sure she ate something before they went to work. "Lilly remember me and Jeff are at work today" Dixie noticed the instant worry plastered on the young teens face. "When will you be back?"

"We'll be back around 9ish tonight, but if you need us, just give us a call ok"

"Ok" Lilly replied weakly, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Any other problems, I want an immediate phone call. You got that Miss?" Dixie said sternly as she put on the kettle, taking out three mugs for tea.

"Yes I got it"

"Good, how you feeling?" Dixie got out the sugar, trying to listen at the same time, making sure Jeff wasn't lurking around.

"Tired, I feel like I'm going to be sick again"

"Ok well, if you get any worse, any tummy pains, or you start bleeding, its very important that you call me"

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Lilly questioned, immediate worry in her voice.

"I don't know... But I do know, common pregnancy symptoms are being sick and feeling tired" Dixie assured her best she could, placing a cup of tea in front of her. Lilly looked at the floor, feeling her eyes water a little.

"What's the matter?" Dixie sat next to her, drinking from her own mug.

"It's nothing, enjoy your day at work" Lilly pulled a smile, trying to convince Dixie that she was ok. Dixie nodded at her, but she did sense that something was not right, there was something that the young teen was not saying.

"Fat chance of that with macho man over there" Dixie chuckled, as Jeff tumbled down the last step on the stairs. "Oi I heard that you greedy cow" Jeff wrinkled his noise, making his way into the kitchen, jumping on the work surface.

"Jeffrey, how many times have I told you, get that fat arse of yours, off the worktop!" Dixie raised her voice, trying to usher Jeff off the worktop, Jeff obeyed her, sighing as he got off the work surface.

"Honestly. You're like a bloody child"

"And your a saint I suppose" Jeff mocked, playfully hitting Dixie on her arm. "More of a saint than you. Yes" Dixie slapped him back. Hard. Jeff stumbled back, trying to act hurt, he pouted at Dixie, watching as she softly giggled.

Lilly watched in silence, as the pair continued to muck around. She tried to avoid eye-contact with Jeff as best she could. She wanted to tell him, she really did. She was just waiting for the right moment, and at the breakfast table as he mucked around with Dixie, certainly wasn't the right time.

She was a little scared what he would think about her being pregnant. Would he hate her? Throw her out? She sighed, drinking some more of the tea Dixie had made her.

Jeff noticed that Lilly was looking away from him, which is why he deliberately sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning Princess" He kissed the top of her head, and pulled away.

"Hey Jeff, have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah I did thanks, you?" Jeff replied, he knew the conversation was awkward, it hurt him, that he and Lilly could not have a simple conversation without either of them feeling awkward together.

"Was good"

"Right people, what's everybody having for breakfast then?" Dixie got out the frying pan, sure that Jeff would be wanting some form of bacon or egg sandwich.

"Egg on toast" Jeff said merely, placing his hand on Lilly's forearm comfortingly. "Do you want egg on toast Lils? Or we have bacon?" Dixie offered, hoping Lilly was going to willingly have something to eat.

"Could I just have some toast please?"

"Sure kiddo, want anything on it?"

"Have you got anymore of that popping candy chocolate spread?"

"Lucky for you I went Sainsbury's last night and brought another pot" Dixie pulled out the jar from the cupboard, and made a start on breakfast. After cooking the egg, Dixie made the toast for the three of them, coating hers in butter, and Lilly's in chocolate spread. Placing the three plates on the table, Dixie breathed a sigh of relief as Lilly happily munched away at the slices of toast, finishing off all 3 slices.

"Thanks Dix"

"That's alright, you want anymore"

"No I'm alright" Lilly put her plate in the washing up bowl. "Um..Can I go upstairs please"

"Of course you can" Jeff spoke before Dixie, watching as she went out the kitchen and up the stairs, which is where she stayed. Jeff and Dixie continued getting ready, both of them dreading their first day back at work.

* * *

"Ok then Dix. When is she gonna tell me. I'm a sitting duck here" Jeff complained, they were halfway through their shift, and the topic of Lilly being pregnant had arisen once again.

"Jeff do you know how hard this must be for her?" Dixie slammed down the book she was holding on her office desk, staring at Jeff.

"Well come on Dix, its been a week already!"

"Give it time Jeff"

"Time right, so in 9 months time, she comes up to me holding a baby saying. Oh hi Jeff, by the way this is my child!"

"Jeff!" Dixie shouted across the room, he looked at her, and frowned. Running his hand across his head, pacing the office floor. He was feeling so left out, Lilly was talking to Dixie. Why wasn't she talking to him? Didn't she trust him or something?

"I'm sorry Dix"

"It's ok, come here mate" Dixie beckoned him over, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body close. She always loved how he smelt, and she was loving holding him close to her. She was trying to think of ways to help Lilly tell Jeff, although he already knew, it was important she told him herself, it was a trust thing.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing Jeff? I mean... The care home knew what they were doing, I don't want to damage the kid anymore" Dixie said restlessly, she had been thinking recently, she loved Lilly so much. She wanted the best for her, and was willing to let her go if it meant she was safe and happy.

"Babe, I know that she loves you. We're all she has, now that... now that Pol" At the mention of their best friends name, both of them began to well up in tears. Remembering why they had Lilly in their home, in the first place. They both shared a long hug, rocking each other for support. After 10 minutes of hugging, they both pulled away to continue with their shift.

Dixie was watching the clock throughout the shift, counting down the hours before she could get home. She was hoping that Lilly stood by her promise, and she didn't feel any worse, kept the door locked at all times, and was remembering to eat and drink.

* * *

Lilly laid in the bath, softly crying, and tracing the marks up and down her arms. Leaning her head on the back of the bath, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about what the rest of her life had in store for her. A drug addict, pregnant, no GCSE's. Nothing. Nothing that would be able to get her a decent life.

Slowly but surely before she even thought about it, her nail was scraping across one of the track marks she had on her arm, breathing a sigh of relief as some blood made its way out of the cut she had just made. Taking some deep breathes she looked away from her arm and placed both hands on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that I won't be able to look after you" She broke down into tears, from both the pain in her arm, and the emotional pain, knowing she was far too young to be a mother, wasn't capable of being a mother, and she would have no way to provide for the baby. Her Baby.

After some more moments, she realised the bath was getting too cold, she got out and pulled the plug, noticing that the water was a light shade of pink from the blood. Looking at her arm, she saw a slightly deep mark, which was still bleeding a little. Ignoring this, she wrapped herself up in a towel, and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Going into her room, she changed into her black leggings and beige jumper, keeping her hair in a messy bun.

Hearing the door downstairs unclick, she flinched, holding her breath. "Lilly it's only us, where are you sweet?" Dixie called, throwing the keys on the kitchen table. "Upstairs Dix" Lilly called, hearing as Dixie came up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Hiya love, did you..."

"Dix I can't do this" Lilly looked at her, almost in tears again.

"Do what love?" Dixie shut her bedroom door, and carefully walked over to Lilly, placing both of her hands on her shoulders.

"This... Dix I can't stop thinking about it, the drugs, everything. I even goggled today the risks of taking heroin in early pregnancy. I have no GCSEs, no way of getting a job. I have nothing to offer this child... But you do" Lilly stopped there, shaking, looking at Dixie who was staring back at her confused.

"Lilly what are you saying" Dixie tried to remain calm, she had no idea where this was going.

"Dixie you'd make a far better mother than me, let me have the baby, and you take it. Take it and look after it, then just forget about me...Please Dixie... Please"

* * *

**Thanks for keeping with this Fic so far, hope this chapter was ok for you all. Sorry for any offence caused in this, xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Lilly rested on her back, Dixie and Jeff had only been to work for a few hours and already things were going pear shaped. She had amused herself by catching up on hollyoaks, but nothing seemed the same anymore.

She jumped as the door knocked. Feeling her heart racing. She looked at the door in silence, it knocked again. Dixie told her not to answer the door to anyone. She just sat there, to scared to move.

"Hello? Police detective Williams" Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, slowly getting up to answer the door. She knew Dixie said not to, but it was the police. So surely she should let them in?

"Hello Miss Emmerson" The detective smiled at her as she opened the door a little, Lilly opened it fuller. Letting him in.

"Umm... What are you... I mean" She mumbled slowly, keeping her distance from him.

"Relax, I'm just here to ask you a few questions. Here's my ID" He handed her an ID card, she scanned over it cautiously, making sure he was who he said. He was a detective but this didn't ease her nerves.

"Sit down. I'll only be quick" He pulled out a little notebook, and pen. Encouraging her to sit opposite him on the chair.

She did so, putting both hands on her tummy as she did.

"Now, do you recognise this man?" He handed her a small photo, she instantly recognised it being Luke.

"Yeah, it's Luke" She replied gently, handing him back the photo.

"Ok. This was taken on the Farmead three weeks ago. I need to know if you have been in touch with him"

"No. Why would I?" She snapped harshly, horrified at the thought of talking to Luke.

"I'll take that as a no then" He raised his eyebrows.

"Good. Is that all?" She wrapped her cardi around herself, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yep, but if he does try and contact you. Please contact this number. For your own protection" He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a card.

"Thank you" Lilly smiled. Taking the card he was offering, placing it on the side. Watching as the detective lead himself out.

She breathed out slowly, placing her hands on her stomach, rubbing circles on it. Beginning to cry, she ran up the stairs, into her got the house keys from her room, and bolted it out of the house. Everything had been caving in and she needed space. Space to think.

Her mind was on auto Pilot, and she found herself at the graveyard. Pacing towards Pollys headstone.

"Sorry I haven't brought you anything sis" She frowned, looking at the new modern headstone. It wasn't what she expected at all, it looked so new.

"I've got myself into a real mess since you've been gone Pol. Drink, drugs, living on the street" she silently cried, sitting down opposite the headstone, crossing her legs.

"You're going to be an auntie though, I'm 10 weeks gone" She sniffed, ignoring the heat that was burning her chest and shoulders.

"I don't know who the dad is. God I'm such a slut. This kid is going to have a crap mum. I've been thinking about giving them up" She said sadly. Looking down at her belly which was bloating slightly.

"Wish you were here Sis. I miss you" She closed her eyes, softly sobbing, thinking of everything her sister did for her. She kissed the headstone, and then rested her head next to it, closing her eyes, falling instantly asleep.

She felt something wet fall on her cheek, she woke up shivering uncontrollably. Soaked from head to toe in rain. "Crap" She muttered, getting up, noticing it was dark. She was cold, soaked, scared and shivering. Standing up, she fell back down, not getting her balance. She stood up slowly again, this time balancing herself better.

Making her way out of the graveyard, everything was different. More scary in the dark, she wrapped her arms around herself. Shivering as she walked down the path. Her hair was dripping, and jeans were sticking to her legs, her shirt becoming see through.

After a while, she got so cold she couldn't feel her body anymore. Everything was numb and dull.

"God, where the hell am I?" She whispered turning around, looking behind her as she walked down the alley. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found the right street, walking even slower until she came to Dixie and Jeff's house. The downstairs light was still on, She put her hand in her drenched jean pocket pulling out the house key.

Unlocking the door she stumbled in shivering, Jeff and Dixie sat together on the sofa, holding each other closely. Dixie looked up noticing she had come home.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jeff shouted, looking at her, she was drenched, cold, and shaking.


	28. Chapter 28

Lilly just stood there, frozen to the spot. She was cold, tired, physically and emotionally worn out. Dixie gave her a warm smile, but it was only for a slight second.

"Well? Where have you been?" Jeff stormed over to her, he was unable to see that she was in such a state. He was too angry to notice.

"Jeff leave her alone" Dixie said weakly, she couldn't even look Lilly in the eye anymore. She had been so scared, she thought Luke had got her, that she would never see her again. Or when she did see her she would be lying in a ditch dead somewhere.

"That's a bit different to what you were telling me just now Dix. You wanted her hung up by her thumbs just for leaving the house!" Jeff raised his voice so he was shouting, Lilly flinched back away from him.

"Jeff will you just be quiet" Dixie pleaded, she could see the fear in Lilly's face. Standing up she walked over to him, pulling his arm back gently in attempt to calm him down. Tears were falling down her face, she felt her heart race. She loved both of them, and it was killing her seeing Jeff have a go at Lilly.

"No. It's my house" Jeff retorted, he could feel his blood boil inside of him. All that worry had turned to anger as soon as Lilly came home.

"Jeff please" Dixie continued to beg, tears streaming down her face, she tried to pull Jeff away from Lilly to give her a bit of space.

"Will you just shut up for one second Kathleen!" Jeff shouted again, Dixie edged away from him, she took her coat from the banister, and walked out of the house into the night without saying a word. Kathleen did it, he only called her Kathleen when he was angry, she felt rain hammer down on her making her shiver. Closing her eyes, she opened them again, walking down the path, not sure where she was going, but one thing made her sure, she didn't want to go home, not yet.

Lilly just stared at Jeff, "Well aren't you going to go after her?" Lilly spat, she attempted to walk out the door herself, but Jeff slammed it shut before she got a chance to get out of the house.

"Have you been doing drugs?!" Jeff raised his eyebrows, jumping to conclusions. He carefully looked at her features, she was pale, with pin point pupils, all the signs of fear, but also the evidence of using smack. Lilly stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what he had just accused her of. Her jaw had slightly dropped, she almost laughed as his accusation was so far from the truth.

"What the hell Jeff? No I haven't!" She argued back, glaring at Jeff.

"You're lying aren't you! You did heroin again didn't you? What were you thinking?! hmmm..." Jeff made his way closer to her, filling the gap between them. Lilly tilted her head up, giving him a filthy look. She could feel her body being backed up against the door by Jeff, part of her was scared, the other part knew Jeff would never hit her. Would he?

"No Don't believe me, take me to the hospital now! I will have every bloody test in the book to prove to you, I did not take any drugs!"

"Where the hell have you been then?!" Jeff raged, he was sure she had been on the drugs, and that is why she was home so late. He could never trust her again.

"I was with Polly! I fell asleep, woke up, then came straight back. Happy now?" Lilly pushed her way passed Jeff, rubbing away the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she ran up the stairs.

Jeff stood there, feeling instantly ashamed of himself, Dixie was only god knows where, while Lilly was upstairs in a fragile state and pregnant. Sighing to himself, he ran up the stairs, trying to think of something he could say to make things better, but he still wanted to know where she had been, he had never been so worried in his life.

Lilly went into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, yanking off her jeans and top which were soaked to her skin. She replaced them with her Pjs but they immediately got damp as her skin was still soaked. Shivering she got a cardi from her wardrobe, wrapping it around her small frame. Sitting on the bed, to try and warm herself up, she had looked out the window to see for any sign of Dixie, but nothing. This made her more worried.

Jeff ran up the stairs, standing outside her door, he knew he had to say something. He had got the wrong idea completely, he knocked the door, waiting for an answer.

"Fuck off Jeff!" She shouted from her bed, she pulled her legs up hugging them, all she could think about now was Dixie who had stormed off in the middle of a rainstorm. She was worried for her safety being out alone.

Jeff bit his lip, he thought she would end up saying something like that, he took his chances anyway, pushing open the door slightly.

"Lilly..." He managed to say quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What don't you get about Fuck off?" She spat, pulling her legs closer towards her. Jeff sighed, walking in the room slowly, he was taking caution because he didn't want anything thrown at him.

"I thought you were going to hit me" She added, making Jeff feel even more guilty, he knew he would never be able to lay a finger on her, no matter what she did. Looking at her, he knew he had done wrong. She was frozen, and soaked through, he shouldn't have shouted. Why couldn't he keep his gob shut? Get her warm and comfortable before asking questions? Why did he always have to open his gob?

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to visit Pol? We would have taken you" Jeff sat at the edge of her bed, not sure if he was going to be slapped or not.

"It wasn't a planned visit. Oh yeah, and I'm pregnant. Don't worry I'll pack my bags" She mumbled, she wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she knew Jeff didn't want a new born interrupting with his sleep.

"What do you mean pack your bags?" Jeff put his hand on Lilly's knee, she was freezing, completely frozen.

"I heard you talking to Pol before, you hate screaming kids" She started to shiver uncontrollably, staring at the bed, to avoid looking at Jeff.

"Oh babe, that was just talk. Nobody is going to chuck you out. Pregnant or not" Jeff moved her head, so he was looking in her eyes, he could see she was absolutely petrified.

"Promise?" She asked slowly.

"I promise" Jeff took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Can we go and find Dixie now?" Lilly's words reminded Jeff of his wife who stormed out into the night, he felt his blood turn cold. The fear of knowing Dixie was out there alone at night.

"Get a warmer coat, and yeah" Jeff had a sense of urgency in his voice, he knew Dixie would be fine. She was a safe person, but he would feel better when she was at home, safe and in the warmth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for any mistake! I have been awake since 2am so please understand it is getting hard to read. I hope you will all like the update xxx**

* * *

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, Dixie hadn't even left the front garden, she was sat on the brick wall, looking at the road. " Dix please come in" Lilly went in front of Dixie, taking her hands in her own, Dixie looked at the young girl, rain was both hammering down on them both.

"Sweetheart I can't listen to you and Jeff go on at each other" Dixie sobbed,

"We're not... We are ok I promise, I told him about me being pregnant as well" Lilly saw Dixie's head bolt up, Dixie was surprised and glad at the same time that Lilly managed to tell him.

"Darling, please promise me that you and Jeff have stopped going on. He was just worried about you, we both were"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I visited Polly while you were at work" Lilly rubbed her forehead, feeling more rain hammer down on her.

"If you would have told us you wanted to see her, we would have taken you, you shouldn't have had to go alone" Dixie jumped down from the brick wall, she got no response from Lilly, Dixie put her arm around the young girl and they both went back in the house. Jeff had gotten them both towels, hoping it would dry them off.

They each took a towel, wrapping it around themselves. Dixie then pulled Lilly in for a hug, "Sweetheart you mean everything to me, I just want to keep you safe. Jeff feels the same way" She kissed the top of Lilly's hair, Jeff stood and watched them, he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut.

That night Lilly slept in Dixie's bed, some people may have seen this as wrong, as Dixie was a lesbian, but it was nothing like that. Lilly just wanted to be held, she found that sleeping in Dixie's bed eased the nightmares. When Dixie woke up, she gently moved a sleeping Lilly from her arms.

Dixie had left Lilly upstairs sleeping, Jeff was in the kitchen with her, the events of last night had already been forgotten about. Dixie and Jeff knew better than most people, life was short, they didn't want to dwell on things. Dixie handed him his coffee. "Cheers Dixie" Jeff took it appreciatively, sipping.

"What time is the scan?" Jeff asked, Dixie had told him Lilly was having her 8 week scan today, part of him was rather excited, he was looking forward to having a baby in the house, it reminded him of how he felt when Lucy was pregnant with John then Sophia.

"Half past 10" Dixie looked at the clock, it had just gone nine, she was trying to let Lilly sleep in for as long as possible, she had noticed the young teen was becoming more tired easily. It was to be expected. After another half hour, Dixie and Jeff heard retching coming from upstairs, Dixie was about to get up from the sofa when Jeff put his hand out to stop her.

"Its fine Dix, I'll go" Dixie nodded at him, watching as he rushed off up the stairs, he found Lilly being sick in the toilet. "Who the hell was it drinking coffee?" She mumbled weakly after finishing being sick, Jeff remained silent and handed her some tissue to wipe her mouth, he also gave her a capful of mouthwash to take the taste away.

"Guessing it was you drinking the coffee then" She rubbed her head, taking the mouthwash gratefully. Jeff rubbed her back slightly, then stroked her hair, he had noticed it had grown considerably longer. He knew Dixie was thinking about getting her hair dyed again soon, he thought it would be nice if Lilly went with her. "Babe Dix is going to get her hair done soon, how would you like to go with her?"

"It's ok, I'm too much of a burden to you already" Lilly replied, she felt bad about Dixie and Jeff looking after her already.

"You are not a burden babe" He pulled her in for a hug, he had no idea she thought she was a burden to himself and Dixie. After their hug, the pair of them went down the stairs, Dixie had some toast laid out on a plate for Lilly, she knew she would need to eat something after being sick. Dixie also made sure she drank a lot of fluids.

A short while later, Dixie and Lilly found themselves in a small room. They were both sitting on a chair each, holding hands. When nurse came in, she gave them both a warm smile. "Hello love, my name is Cathy, I'm going to be your midwife throughout your pregnancy. I would like to ask you some questions if that is ok?" Lilly nodded at the woman, watching as she got out a clipboard and pen. Sitting behind the desk opposite them.

"Now, you're name is Lilly Jane Emerson, is this correct?" She asked.

"Yes it is" Lilly replied, watching as Cathy scribbled away on the clipboard.

"And your birthday is on the 16th November 1996?"

"Yep"

"Ok, can you tell me the date, when you had your last period"

"I can't remember..." Lilly closed her eyes, trying to remember the date of her last period, but her mind seemed to blank.

"That's ok, do you remember how long they used to last?"

"5 Days normally" Lilly took a deep breath, she felt Dixie squeeze her hand, giving her the support she needed.

"That's good, now have you been noticing any problems since your last period? This doesn't have to be related to the pregnancy"

"Headaches, dizzy sometimes, and I was sick this morning"

"Ok, that's quite normal at this point in the pregnancy, now it says here you were hospitalized, could you tell me a bit more about this?"

"She was having a difficult time..." Dixie saw Lilly bit her lip and begin to shake, it was beginning to bring back a lot of memories for her.

"That's alright, nobody is going to judge you here Lilly, I just need to get an understanding, that's all" The midwife smiled, encouraging Lilly to talk, she could see the fear in the young teens eyes worried about being judged.

"Well, she is an ex heroin user, she got herself into some trouble with one of the dealers. Basically he kidnapped her, and tried to take out her kidney" Dixie saw the shook on the midwifes face, she took a deep breath before replying.

"You're off the heroin now though?"

"Yes, I have been for a while, I don't want to hurt the baby" Lilly put her hand on her stomach, truth being she was so scared of doing something wrong that would endanger her child.

"As long as you remain clean, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to give birth naturally to a healthy baby"

"Do you have any family members who have any illness? Heart conditions, or any other genetic problems I should be aware of?"

"No, Nothing" Lilly said, turning her head she looked at Dixie smiling.

"That's it with the questions for now then, how do you feel about popping onto the bed for me Lilly. Then we can have a look, see how the baby is doing" Lilly nodded, standing up with Dixie they were still holding hands, Cathy guided them both to the bed. Lilly laid on it, allowing the midwife to roll her top up and roll her tracksuit bottoms down a little.

"This is going to be a little cold" The midwife squirted some water based gel onto Lilly's lower stomach, Lilly shook feeling the cold gel touch her skin, her hand found its way into Dixie's and both of them were looking at the small computer screen at the side of the bed. Cathy placed the scanner on Lilly's stomach, Dixie held onto her hand, looking at the screen, she gasped seeing something so tiny growing inside her friend. "Is it ok?" Lilly asked, her grip on Dixie's hand tightening.

"Yes, everything seems to be normal. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl"

"As long as its healthy" Lilly interrupted, feeling her eyes water while looking at the monitor. "Could we have a picture?" Dixie asked, Cathy nodded, printing one off for her. She then turned the monitor off, and got out another smaller machine from the tray.

"Now, lets try and find the heartbeat" Lilly watched as she ran the Doppler over her stomach, Dixie was being very quiet, holding her breath, they heard nothing...

"Don't worry, it sometimes takes a while to find it" The midwife assured, continuing to roll the Doppler around Lilly's stomach, Lilly held her breath, the silence was broken by the heartbeat of her baby, it sounded like a little chew chew train. Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, kissing Lilly's hand. "There we go, see everything is perfectly normal" Cathy kept the Doppler in place, giving Dixie and Lilly some time to listen to the heart beat.

Once the scan had finished, Lilly sat up, hugging Dixie. "Alright love, see everything is fine" Dixie assured, kissing the top of Lilly's head. Cathy smiled at the couple, handing Dixie the picture, Dixie took it then thanked her. "That's ok, I will book you in for another scan in four weeks time, then call you letting you know the exact date. If there are any problems in meantime, don't hesitate to contact me" Cathy lead them both out of the room, Dixie kept hold of the photo, they left the building hand in hand.

"How's about me and you pop into town then, Jeff is going to be still watching the football game with Noel and big mac" Dixie unlocked the car,

"Ok. Dixie?"

"What is it darling?" Dixie saw a puzzled look come across Lilly's features.

"Is it ok to be scared?" She asked, she was scared of giving birth, she was scared of being a bad mum and doing something wrong during the pregnancy.

"Of course it is, but, your body will know what to do. You'll will be a great mum" Dixie hugged her, smelling Lilly's hair, that reminded her she needed to buy some more shampoo.

"Thank you" Lilly replied, Dixie moved Lilly in her arms, looking at her. "Come on then, lets go do some shopping. I have Jeff's debit card" Dixie grinned, she had a long list of things she was planning to buy them both, she thought they both deserved a treat. She knew that Mothercare had a sale on, so she was hoping to get a few baby things cheap. She also realised Lilly needed some new clothes, and Jeff needed some new jeans, something told her this was going to be a long afternoon down the town.


End file.
